Grimm Encounters
by XX-Kaiser's-Angel-XX
Summary: War is threatening to break out between the White Fang and everyone else. Behind the screens someone laughs and waits as many fall before them in a bloody show of folly. The Grimm are amassing when the hunters have to defend against the others. The uprising is at hand, but who will be on the top is to be seen.
1. Red Meets Crime

Grim Encounters

Anime - RWBY

Chapter One

Red Meets Crime

##################################################

On a bright and sunny day a young girl stood in front of the music selection of a Dust Store. The girl was wearing a black long-sleeved blouse with red lining on the inside of the sleeves and neckline.

She was also wearing a skirt. The skirt reached just above mid-thigh and was black with layers of red on the inside. It was called a combat skirt for even if the wearer was to do a hand stand the skirt would stay in place rather than fall around the torso and flash the undergarments, if one was wearing any in the first place.

Underneath the skirt she wore tights and knee-high black combat boots with red lining. The boots had red buckles at the ankle on the outer edges. They were laced up with red laces and had red bottoms. Over top the skirt she wore a black leather belt with a rose shaped belt buckle. The belt also held ammo clips with a pouch that held what ever would fit in that she needed.

Just above the belts she had on what looked to be a black corset that reach up to beneath her chest. It was also laced up with red laces.

What the most eye-catching part of her outfit was her long red hooded cloak. It was pulled tight so it stayed along her back and off her shoulders. It was made like the combat skirt so that it stayed in one position instead of unraveling to blow out when she moved. It could be opened up to cover up her whole body except the bottom part of her boots. The cloak was pinned to her blouse by a silver cross at each collar-bone.

The girl's skin was pale white and when she opened her eye you could see that she had pale eyes. They were so pale that one would say that they were grey when in fact they were silver. Her hair was black streaked with red. The length of her hair was to her shoulder with bangs that could reach in to her eyes if not pulled out of her face to the right.

She had red-headphones on and was nodding her head slightly to the music she was listening to. She held in her hands a selection of CDs she was going to pick from. She was struck on five choices so she turned to the one beside her.

The red streak black-haired girl tapped on the shoulder of her long-haired blond companion that looked to be head banging.

The blonde was wearing a tan vest with gold edges over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest of a burning heart. The vest had puffy short sleeves with black cuffs with gold buttons on the sides.

She had on a brown leather belt with a pouch and a small leather banner holder her burning heart sign in gold instead of black. She wore black shorts and a white asymmetrical pleated skirt in the back. She also had an orange scarf around her neck.

She had brown, knee-high platform boots with orange sock of different length. A gray bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her left boot. She wore fingerless black gloves underneath gold bracelets with black designs.

Her blond hair reached just past her rear and had a slight cowlick to her bangs. Like her companion she was also pale white but had lilac eyes.

The blond felt the tap on her shoulder and stopped head banging. She turned her head to yell over the music.

"Yeah Little Sis, What's Up?!" She smiled at her sister completely forgetting to take the head phones off. The little sister began to pantomime taking off her head phone but just took off her own. She waved the head phones slightly and the blonde finally took hers off and lay them on the back of her neck. "Ok Ruby what's wrong?" She asked in a much quieter voice.

"I would like to buy some new music but I can afford to buy them all. I can't decide what once to buy Yang so I thought you could help." Ruby said as she held up the five CDs to show her sister. Yang looked at the CDs and tapped her chin with pointer finger of her left hand in thought.

"They are all really good picks." She began only for Ruby to frown slightly. She smiled and clapped her hands. "How about this? I buy three of them and you buy the rest ok. Then I'll just copy the songs I like and you can have all five of the Cds." She laughed as Ruby hugged her around the neck with enough force that she was almost knocked on her rear.

"You're The Best Sister In The World." Ruby exclaimed as she hugged Yang tightly. Yang laughed again and her arms circled around Ruby as she ducked down some so her sister's feet could touch the ground.

Passersby looked at the two and smiled at the picture they made before they scowled as a white-haired girl started shouting. Everyone walked out of the aisle to leave the sisters alone with the white-haired loud mouth and the silent black-haired girl behind her. They gave the white-haired one dirty looks as they went.

She was either ignorant of the looks or just didn't care as she walked up to the sisters.

"I have been looking everywhere for you two. Why in the world did you guys take off by your selves?" Whitey asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

She was dressed a pale blue bolero jacket over in a light blue and white thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace along the neck line of the dress. The bolero has her family symbol on it in the shape of a snowflake. She had on an apple-shaped necklace on a long chain with rectangle earrings

She was wearing white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf lined with red. Her long hair was white and pulled back in to a side ponytail. She had a pale complexion and ice-blue eyes with a crooked scar down her left eye.

"Calm down Weiss they didn't do anything wrong. You know we came to the city today because it's the weekend and we wanted to have some fun." The black-haired girl said as she crossed her arms over her chest also.

She had long, wavy black hair, and amber eyes with light purple eye shadow. A black ribbon was tied in the form of a bow which covers a pair of small violet cat ears on the top of her head.

She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips and then fade to purple. On the outside of her stockings are white symbols that look like belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms and black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm.

She also had on a black buttoned vest with coattails and a white, sleeveless undershirt that shows part of her midriff with white shorts that are attached by four straps, two in the front and two in the back, to her white shirt. She also wears a detached white collar-like scarf around her neck.

"I know that Blake but that still doesn't explain why they took off in the first place." Weiss said as she stopped tapping her foot. Blake turned to look Weiss in the eye.

"You're the one who left us to begin with and I had something to do by my self. Be glad it was easy to find them." Blake stated.

"Why was it easy to find us?" Yang asked as she disentangled herself from her sister.

Blake pointed to the window and said.

"It was a dead give-away with Ruby's bright red cloak. We saw it from outside through the window from half way down the street." She said with a slight smile.

Ruby laughed as she rubbed the back of her head with her left hand.

"Ok now that we have settled that can we leave now?" Weiss asked as she look between her friends and at the clock on the wall. "We have to meet up at the square with our friends."

"Yang and I have to buy these first." Ruby said as she showed the Cds in her hands.

"Why are you buying them together, Can't you afford to buy them by yourself." Weiss asked clueless.

"No she can't because she is not rich like you." Yang said as she pulled Ruby with her by the hand to the front of the store. "We would like to buy these, Sir." Yang said politely to the elderly male behind the counter. The old man looked up and smiled as he saw Ruby.

"Why if it isn't the young girl who saved my shop a couple months ago."

"Yep, I'm glad your ok and I see that you fixed the window. The red rose is a great touch." Ruby said as she turned to look at the window with the beautiful red rose painted on it.

"Yes, you won't believe how many people come in just because of that rose." He began just to be interrupted by Weiss.

"What happened to the window?" Weiss demanded from Ruby.

Ruby looked bashful as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I kind of put a bad guy through it as I kicked him." She said with a smile. Weiss scowled as she punched Ruby on the top of the head why saying.

"You should have been more careful. It must have been really expensive to replace the window."

"It would have cost more if I had to replace all my merchandise." The old man said solemnly as he looked through his brushy eyebrows at Weiss.

"I guess your right. I'll wait outside for you guys." She said then left the store fast with her cheeks paint pink with embarrassment.

"You said you wanted to buy the Cds. You saved my shop so I'll give you a discount." The old shop keeper said.

"Thank you very much." Ruby said as she went to sort the Cds into prices only for Yang to pick out the three most expensive ones. "Yang what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I said I was going to buy three of them for you so I decided to buy these." Yang said as she held the Cds out of Ruby's reach.

"But I can buy them at a discount." Ruby said as she still reached for the Cds.

"Yes you can but the shop is going to lose more money if you buy the most expensive ones. It will already lose money because of the discount you earned." Yang said lightly as she smiled. Ruby put her hand down and pouted slightly.

"I guess your right Yang but I still don't feel right about it." Ruby said only to engulfed in a big hug from her sister.

"You are just too cute little Sis." Yang said before she let Ruby go and paid for the Cds. She didn't look at the prices well so she didn't see the difference between how much the Cds were and how much she was paying. Blake saw the difference and looked at the shop keeper questionably only for him to smile.

Ruby paid for her Cds and then the trio left the shop to meet up with Weiss. Just before they crossed the street Blake said.

"The shop keep gave you both discounts when you weren't looking Yang."

Yang stopped walking and turned around to look at the shop to see the shop keeper at the window. When he saw her looking he smile and waved. Yang smiled and waved back as she and her friend crossed the street.

"Well that defeated my purpose." Yang said as she walked ahead of the group. Blake sped up as Weiss walked ahead to once again take the lead. They didn't see Ruby get farther behind.

Ruby was placing the Cds in her pouch and not looking where she was going. She didn't know she was left behind or that someone was walking towards her without looking where he was going either.

The man had slanted dark green eyes with orange hair that had long bangs covering his right eye. He was dressed in a black bowler hat with a red band with a black feather in it. He had black eye-shadow around his eyes with long eyelashes. He wore a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf around his neck. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves and long black pants and black shoes. He walked with a cane when it was clear that he didn't need it.

Ruby and the man collided and were knocked off their feet.

The man sat up first to yell at the person that knocked him over. He stopped short as he took in knee-high red and black combat boots. Black tights disappeared inside of a black skirt lined with red. It took him a few minutes to remember where he saw that skirt before. When he remembered he said.

"Oh shit." He took off his hat to hide his face and hid his cane behind his back. In one fluid motion he was on his feet and in an alley before Ruby sat up.

Ruby winced as she sat up checking her elbows for any damage. When she saw that she was alright she looked around for what she had ran into. She could see nothing but empty sidewalk in front of her.

"Hey Ruby hurry up or we are going to be late." Yang yelled waving her arms while smiling.

"Ok Yang I'm coming." Ruby said as she ran over to her sister. She didn't see the man watching her from the shadows.

He came out of the alley and watched the four girls as they walked out of sight.

"Ruby is it? So I wasn't far off naming her red." He laughed as he went about his business.

##############################################

Here ends Chapter One

I just started watching RWBY Last week and was immediately hooked. I am listening to RWBY amv as I type. Favorite one is Red Like Roses Part Two - Short - Extended. Will Continue as soon as I can.

Read and Review

Kaiser signing off


	2. Vytal Importance

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Vytal Importance

############################

Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss walked into the restaurant just in time. At a table in the back sat two of their friends. One was a red headed girl with long hair worn up in a pony tail with vivid green eyes. She was dressed in brown and yellow strap-less top split into two with a bronze low-cut v-neck underneath.

She had on a red miniskirt that ends mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She had a red ankle length cloth wrapped around her skirt.

On her belt there is a small circular bronze plate and a pouch. She had a bronze circlet headpiece. A pair of small, green gems hang from her circlet on thin chains.

She also had on a large bronze necklace and bronze bracelet on top of the sleeve on her left arm.

She had armor on her legs. Her boots are brown and reach up to mid-calf and have bronze trim.

The other one waiting at the table was a boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He had on a white chest-plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he had a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also had on blue pants with a white patch on the left knee and black shoes with his symbol on the sole.

He had two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. On his hands he had brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips with a metal plate on the back.

The boy looked up from the table and looked to the door. He smiled and waved ecstatically as the red-haired girl gave a small wave and smile.

The four walked towards the table as two others on the same thing in mind.

A girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes was walking to the table. She had on a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Under the vest are two layers of clothing that are red and light blue.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone. She has a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching finger-less gloves on each hand and has violet eyeliner.

She wears a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, and display her symbol on their soles.

She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist that look like two axes. The "axes" extend all the way around her waist and seem to be quite flexible tied in the back with a white ribbon.

She was walking while carrying food piled haphazardly high on her head and hands. With each step the food tilted and slid without falling but everyone in the restaurant got out of her way just in case. She was humming a song as she walked and once in a while she would skip. Every time she skipped the food jumped.

Walking behind the humming girl was a male teenager with black, somewhat spiky, long hair in a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes are the same color of the streak in his hair.

He wears a dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved tail-coat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wears black under-sleeves beneath the suit, and light tan pants with black shoes.

He was carrying an empty tray but it was soon to be put to good use. As the food piled high started to fall he caught them and placed them on the tray. He showed great speed and hand-eye coördination as he snatched everything out of the air.

The orange haired girl finally got to the table with half of the food she started with. The rest of the food was on the tray the black-haired boy held. When he saw that his seven friends surrounded the table he said.

"I think we should eat outside. Less mess can happen if we do so." he said as he looked pointedly at the orange haired girl.

"OK Ren, I'll go find us a table." The orange haired girl said as she left the food on the table and dashed outside. She started waving her arms and then pointing to a table behind her before she down and waited for the food to be bought to her.

"Hey, we still have to order our food." Yang said as she went to walk over to the counter. She was stopped by a waitress.

"Please go outside with your friend. A waitress will be with you shortly. And please do not send her in for the food. We do not appreciate someone doing our jobs for us. Especially someone so reckless." The waitress said as an after thought before she bowed and left for the back of the restaurant.

Ren nodded as he took the food he held and walked to the door. The rest of the food was picked up by the red-head and the blond.

"Hey Ren, does this happen every time you go out to eat with Nora?" Yang asked with her head behind her head as she followed the rest of the group outside.

"I rarely go out to eat, with Nora or otherwise." Ren said as he placed his tray down and started to sort out the food.

Ruby sat down and some how got stuck between Nora and Yang with Ren sitting on the other side of Nora and Blake sitting beside Yang. Weiss took the seat beside Blake and said.

"Pyrrha you can sit beside me and Jaune can sit beside you. At least some of us can sit by our partners." Weiss announced as she glared at Ruby.

Ruby sat down farther in her seat and tried to make herself smaller. Yang reached over and laughed as she ruffled Ruby's hair.

A waitress came out of the restaurant and asked for the four newcomers orders. She kept her face blank until she asked for Ruby's order. She raised an eyebrow at the amount of food as she looked at the small petite girl and wondered where she was going to put it all. The other's at the table were use to her eating habits and didn't even bat an eyelash. The waitress said that she would be back shortly with their food and left.

"So is everyone getting ready for the Vytal Festival?" Pyrrha asked as she took a sip of her drink. "It's in a few days."

"Yeah we're doing team style training." Nora said as she jumped up from her seat as she exclaimed only for Ren to reach up and pull her back down.

The food came for the rest of the group so they started to eat. They had small talk before the topic of the Vytal Festival came back up.

"Hey Pyrrha, did you find anything else about the festival?" Yang asked as she split a cookie with Ruby.

"Yes I did find out more. There will be the Team Battles but there will also be partner battle and individual battles." Pyrrha said as she put down her food. "There will be test for speed, marksmanship and strength. Along with other various tests. There will also be freshly caught Grimm from our very own campus forest. You have to sign up to take part in the Festival and the tests."

"We have to do what?" Ruby asked quietly as she tried to hide in her seat.

"Don't tell me you didn't sign us up." Weiss demanded as she jumped to her feet and slammed both hands on the table.

"Man am I glad you sat at the other end of the table." Yang said as she held her drink to make sure it would not spill because of the heiress tantrum. "I bet we have plenty of time before the deadline. Or not." Yang said as she looked at Pyrrha to see her shaking her head.

"The deadline is tonight at 5pm." Everyone looked to the clock tower beside the restaurant and saw the time was 2pm.

"We're never going to make it in time." Weiss exclaimed dramatically.

"Yes we will." Yang announced. "Ruby I want you to finish your food and run back to Beacon. Everyone sign what you want to try for and give it to Ruby." Yang said as she took out a piece of paper and put down Team, Partner, strength, marksman and any other she would be good at. She handed the paper to Blake who signed up and then gave it to Weiss. All the while that was going on Ruby was speed eating and making the food disappeared in thin air. The people not singing the paper were all staring in awe.

Ruby finished her food and took the piece of paper before she ran off to fast for the eye to see. In her wake wind blew dust and leaves off the path she took.

"Why didn't you just take a taxi? It would have been faster." Blake said as she sat back in her seat with her arms folded.

"No it wouldn't. A taxi has to obey the speed laws and the road or air space. Not to mention the laws of physics." Yang said as she went back to her food. "She should be back within the hour. So when she gets here I'll buy her food again and then treat her to ice cream."

"What do you mean she is faster than a taxi?" Weiss demanded.

"You should know, you're her partner. Her semblance is speed. When she really gets going she can't be clocked by a speedometer. It's like she teleports. It should take her twenty minutes to get there." Yang said between bites.

###################################################

In an alley of the city the man dressed in white and black was just hailed.

"Hey Roman what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" A man in black asked as he walked out of a doorway.

"I can ask you the same question Junior." Roman said as he turned his head and glared at the man.

"Hey, hey no reason to be testy I was just asking a simple question. And to answer your question I was looking in to some new liquor for my bar." Junior stated as he pointed at the sign over his head. The sign list different alcoholic beverages.

"Fine I'll tell you why I am here. I am here because her fearsome leader sent me on a little errand to find out about the Vytal Festival. She wants to see if there are any good participates that would be willing to join our 'Cos'." Roman began as Junior walked up to him only to have his hat blown off. He swore and watched it soar through the sky only for it to be pluck out of the air by the very girl he ran into before. "Oh shit." Roman went and hid behind Junior.

Junior went to ask why he was hiding but the little girl dressed in black and red came up to him.

"Hey mister is this your hat?" Ruby asked as she showed the hat in her hands.

"No the hat is not my it belongs to a friend of mine." He said as he tried to move out-of-the-way for Ruby to see Roman only to receive a hit to the back of his head. He swore as he bite his tongue. Ruby jumped in fright before she looked on in concern.

"Are you ok mister?" Ruby asked as she leaned forward slightly.

"Oh yeah I'm fine I just bit my tongue because I just got hit by a little wussy." He began before he was once again hit in the back of the head. This time it was harder and propelled Junior forward. He was going to fall over only for Ruby to stop his fall with a single hand on his chest. He raised an eyebrow as she pushed over half his body weight up as if he was light as a feather. "Your one strong little girl." He said slightly amazed as he took the hat.

"Yep I'm training to be a huntress." Ruby said as she stood with her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth while smiling.

"Oh so your going to Signal then." Junior said as he felt Roman lean his back against his to hear better.

"No I'm going to Beacon and am the leader of my own team." She said happily only to cause Roman to choke on smoke from his cigar and start coughing. He had to spit out his cigar to be able to breath. Junior was forced to fake coughing to cover up Roman's noise.

"Are you Ok mister?" Ruby asked as she backed up a step.

"Yeah I'm fine you just surprised me is all." Junior said as he slammed his elbow behind his back and hit Roman in the side. He smiled as he heard Roman swear quietly and didn't receive a hit in return. "So you go to Beacon then. Aren't you a little young for that." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep but I skipped two years." Ruby said as she stood to her full height with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. The wind from the streets made her cloak billow out behind her. It was such a cute sight that Junior chuckled and took a picture for later.

"That would make you what then?"

"I'm fifteen years old and I am the youngest student at Beacon." Ruby announced.

"Well that's nice any reason why?"

"Well Professor Ozpin said it was because I am a combat prodigy. And because I wield this." She said as she took out Crescent Rose and unfurled it to the full height and blade. She placed the spiked end on the ground as the blade arched over her head over a foot in height. Junior jumped back as the full capacity of the scythe was revealed. He almost knocked Roman on his face. He felt a shiver of fear as he looked at the opposing weapon.

"Where the heck did you get a weapon like that?" Junior said as he tried to back up but Roman wouldn't let him.

"I made her." Ruby said as she rubbed her cheek against the staff of the scythe and purred slightly before she said. "I admit I went a little over board on the design but I just love weapons."

"So you made a monstrous scythe."

"It has a name and it is Crescent Rose. She is also a 50 cal sniper rifle." She said as she shifted the scythe to its sniper rifle form.

Junior heard Roman mumble something that sounded like 'of course she has to be a sniper' and sigh.

"So you love weapons then?"

"Yep, I love seeing new types of weapons of all shape and sizes. It like meeting new people but better." Ruby said with a sad smile as she stoked Crescent Rose's side.

"Well if you can't stand people how are you ever going to grow up?" Junior asked as he crossed his arms.

"I don't need new people to grow up I drink milk." Ruby said as she put her weapon away and crossed her arms over her chest and threw back her head in a stubborn gesture. "Your just like my dad and sister."

"Well sorry about that but I am right. Don't you have any friends in that school?"

"I have my team and another team that I am friends with. I had to leave my other friends behind at Signal went I move up two grades."

"Don't you have any other friends?"

"No, I don't. Not when people look at me differently then the rest. I come off as either cocky because I'm the leader of my own team or as a brat that doesn't belong at the school. When they found out that I was only fifteen I heard some of the students comment about my age. 'So a little kid thinks she's good enough to be with the big kids'. And when I was told to show my weapon they were even crueler. Said that I was some sort of freak for having such a monstrous and demonic weapon. They said even worse when they learned that I was the one to make her. I don't understand what I did wrong." Ruby said as she began to cry silently and rub her eyes.

Junior cursed as he threw the hat in his hands over his head to Roman and walked over to Ruby. He took her in his arms and let her cry against his chest. He made small shushing sounds as he rocked her back and forth before he looked over his shoulder at Roman. He blinked in surprise as he took in Roman's stance. He looked livid. His eyes looked a blaze as he had a hand clenching his hat on his head as if his fingers were going to tear it to pieces. His other hand was clenching his cane in a death grip with the pointer finger flexing over the trigger. He was sure if Roman wasn't hold on to his hat and cane he would have hit something by now.

Junior looked on questionably as he rubbed Ruby's hair in a fatherly gesture of comfort. He caught Roman's eye and motioned to Ruby with his chin. Roman shook his head and pointed at Ruby and then himself and ran a finger across his throat. Junior rolled his eyes causing Roman to grip his cane in anger for a different reason entirely. He was going to swing but Ruby pulled back slightly as she sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

Junior let her go as she looked in her pocket for a tissue to rub away her tears. Junior went to look in his pockets only to have Roman force his small scarf into his hand. Junior then handed to Ruby who used it to wipe her eyes as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. She handed back the scarf and chuckle shortly.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to start crying all of a sudden."

"It's ok kid, others can be so cruel." Junior said as he rubbed Ruby's head comfortingly. Ruby smiled before her face became shocked.

"I forgot I have to sign my team up for the Vytal Festival." Ruby said causing Roman to choke on his spit and cough again. Junior was forced once again to fake cough to cover for Roman.

"I'm fine Red I was just surprised again." Junior said with a sigh as he rolled his eyes with his eyes closed.

"Well if your ok then I best be going." Ruby said as she disappeared from sight. Junior sighed in relief only for Ruby to return a spilt second later with a small brightly colored candy in her hand. "Here this should be good for your throat. Oh and try not to get hit by the little wussy again." She said as she handed the candy over to Junior with a smile and wave. She disappeared leaving behind what looked like an after image before it to disappeared. Junior rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Roman.

"Well I see kids are still cruel to their betters. " Junior stated shortly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as Roman clenched his teeth. "Wants got into your system?"

"That's none of your business." Roman sneered and walked away.

"Hey she seems like a good choice you should tell your leader about her." Junior said only for Roman to glare at him over his shoulder hatefully. "Ok Ok bad idea." Junior said as he waved his hands in front of himself. Roman snorted and started to walk. Junior looked at the candy and then smiled wickedly. "Hey catch." He said as he threw the candy at Roman.

Roman turned and caught the candy. He looked from the candy to Junior with a raised eyebrow.

"A present from your girl friend." Junior said as he turned and walked away fast with his hands in his pockets. He was soon joined by his two female teenage twin bodyguards. He laughed as he heard Roman shout.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"If your not careful boss he will shoot you and we will not get in the way." Said the girl dressed in black.

"She's right, we really don't feel like getting shot today." The one in white pointed out.

Junior sighed as he hunched his shoulders as he walked away causing his body guards to laugh at him.

Roman was left to glare at the retreating back before he ripped the wrapper off the candy and put it in his mouth. He made a small noise of shock as the taste hit him. It was surprisingly good and did in fact help his throat. He sighed as he looked down at the scarf in his hand before walking away. He said without thought.

"Damn Kids, being mean to my little Red."

##################################################

The end of Chapter two.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	3. Unneeded Headlong dashes

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Three

Unneeded Headlong Dashes

##################################################

Professor Ozpin was sitting behind his desk as he listened to Glynda Goodwitch go over the preparation of the Vytal Festival with him once again. He knew that she wanted him to just sign off on the paperwork but he was waiting for one team to sign up.

He sighed before he took a sip of his coffee. Glynda was really trying to finish the work for today but there was still two and a half hours till the deadline. He wanted to give that team as much time as he could. He knew that it would take a while for the little team leader to grasp the fact that she has to sign her team up but this was really cutting it close.

Ozpin opened his mouth to tell Glynda that he would wait until the given time when his door burst open. A tornado of wind blew the papers off his desk and almost knocked over Glynda. As the whipping winds dispersed Ruby stood there panting as she slammed a piece of paper down on to his desk. He felt and heard the desk groan from the extreme force she put behind her blow. He blink as he took in her flushed face and wind-swept hair. Just as he was going to ask why she had just broke in to his office she exclaimed.

"I'm here to sign my team up for the Vytal Festival." Ruby said as she pushed the paper towards him. He looked over Ruby's head as Glynda watched him. He gave her a small smile causing her to sigh and shake her head. Ozpin looked back at Ruby to see that she had finally caught her breath.

"Now that you have caught your breath please explain why you broke in to my office unannounced." Ozpin said as he steepled his fingers and stared at Ruby with a raised eyebrow and small smile.

"Umm Yeah." Ruby began as she turned pink and played with her fingers. She looked back up Ozpin and said. "I'm here to sign up my team for the Vytal Festival."

Glynda who was silent until now spoke.

"You do know that this is terribly last-minute." Glynda began only for Ruby to scream and hide. She hid behind Ozpin's chair before peeking over and seeing Glynda.

"Where did you come from?" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed at Glynda from over the back of the chair.

"I was here when you burst in and almost knocked me over." Glynda began as she fixed her glasses.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. I was in a big hurry and can't always slow down when I get that fast. But at least your not hurt and I wasn't going my full speed." Ruby said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Full speed." Glynda began as she raised and eyebrow. She was given a nod in confirmation. "That good and all but why didn't you just message myself or the headmaster from your scroll. Needless to say how all the teachers have been required to tell all students about signing up before and after class."

"I could have just messaged you. But Yang said for me to run all the way here from past the center of Vale." Ruby said as she glared at the floor and crossed her arms. "Stupid Yang for making run all the way here when it wasn't needed."

##################################################

Yang sneezed as she waited for the return of her little sister. She waited to sneeze again but the sneeze was looking like it was a one time thing.

"Some one could be talking about you." Blake said as she looked at Yang from over the top of her book.

"Yeah well a lot of people talk about me." Yang began only to sneeze twice in rapid concession.

"Well now someone is talking bad about you." Blake announced as she closed her book and placed it on the table drawing everyone else to the conversation.

"Really who do you think it is?" Yang asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"I can only think of one person and that is Ruby."

"Ruby but why?"

"Well you made her run all the way to Beacon for no reason."

"What do you mean for no reason? She had to sign up for the festival."

"None of the instructors said we had to sign up in person." Blake was greeted by a raised eyebrow. She sighed as she took out her scroll. "You could have just told her to call Professor Ozpin on her scroll. His scroll number is assigned to speed dial on one." Blake showed her point by pressing a button. Professor Ozpin's number popped up on to the screen waiting to be dialed. Blake canceled the call and put her scroll away.

"So your saying I could have just called and made her run there for no reason." Yang said.

Blake nodded with her arms crossed. Everyone else was winching as they thought about what Ruby would do.

Yang sighed as she announced.

"I bet I'm going to be broke before I even get to spend money at the festival." Yang said as she put her head on the table.

###################################################

"The headmaster's number is in speed dial. It was announced in the begin of school at the initiation ceremony. And why didn't you listen to your teachers?" Glynda said as she looked at her scroll. Ruby sighed as she stood before the headmaster's desk once again.

"Well I was late to the meeting and I tried to listen in class but most of the announcement sounded like droning." Ruby said as she rubbed her elbow. Glynda placed her scroll over her chest before she opened her mouth. Ozpin started before she could speak.

"Let me guess you were either doodling or sleeping." Ozpin said as Ruby nodded her head. "That sound very familiar doesn't it Professor Goodwitch." Glynda nodded her head.

"I know it sounds just like my uncle. He was the one who raised me after my dad gave me to him after my . . . Mom died." Ruby said with a small smile. "I was even forced to take on my uncle's last name. Many people are going around and saying that I was adopted when I was not. They also say that I was the one who should have died and that mom died because she had to protect me." Ruby took out Crescent Rose and held it in her arms as she stared at the floor. Glynda first looked to Ruby then to Ozpin with a questioning gaze. Ozpin waved her off.

"That truly is dreadful but it still does not give you the right to act like your uncle even if he raised you." Ozpin said to which Ruby nodded and sniffed. "But that is neither here nor there. The fact is that you didn't sign your self up for the festival." Ozpin announced as he waved a hand at the paper.

"I didn't?" Ruby asked as she rushed to the desk to look at the paper. "I guess I didn't I kinda thought that Yang would have signed me up."

"Well she didn't so please tell me what you would like to try for." Ozpin said as he opened up the registration form for Ruby. She gave a long list and Glynda was caught by surprise when Ruby signed up for the strength trial. "So you want to sign up for strength. Well makes sense with how heavy your weapon is and the fact you swing it around as if it were a feather." Ruby smiled as she rocked back and forth holding her weapon close to her chest.

Glynda was about to intervene before she saw Ozpin finger a crack in his desk that was not there before Ruby came in. She put two and two together. And saw that Ruby had enough strength to almost break a desk just by placing a piece of paper on it what could she do at full strength.

"Ok you and your team are signed up. Now I can send in the paper work." Ozpin announced as he placed a message beside team RWBY. 'Last minute entry sorry for the delay.'

######################################################

Yang sighed as she contemplated the lack of funds when they go to the festival. No games or special foods for her all because she couldn't remember the number. She sighed again before her scroll went off. She sat back up and took it out. Professor Ozpin's face showed on the screen.

"Hey Professor what's up?" Yang asked as she waved.

"I think you know the reason for me calling at such short notice." He began as he watched Yang cringe.

"Let me guess she is on her way and going faster than she went before."

"Yes she is. She left about ten minutes ago." He showed Yang the damage of the Gale force winds that had ripped up his office as Glynda tried to right it. "Never mind it Glynda, the rest of team RWBY will take care of it. They could have signed up for Ruby if they tried. What are you doing Yang?"

"I'm hiding." Yang announced as she went under the table. Just in time to as a shout of Yang was heard from the street entrance. "You couldn't have just called after she left." Yang whispered causing Ozpin to laugh shortly.

"Now where is the fun in that." Ozpin said causing both Yang and Glynda to scowl before hanging up. Yang ended the call. She placed her hands on the bottom of the table top and made sure the curtain covered her before she lifted up and scurried away with the table.

Ruby ran up to the group and called.

"Where is Yang?" She demanded out of breath. She saw that everyone was hold on to their things and looking away. All except Blake. She was pointing to the moving table that was trying to cross the street. "There you are Yang. You can't get away from me now." Ruby yelled as Yang threw off the table and ran for an alley way. With her sister close behind her she ran for her life. But she was just to slow.

From out of the alley a whirlwind of limb was seen as it cross in to the road to disperse in to Ruby with Yang in a head lock.

"Ow Ow ok ok. I'm sorry I forgot that we could have called. I can make it up to you I swear." Yang said as her sister pulled her hair before she was given a noogie. Ruby stopped and let her sister go. She waited as she tapped her foot. "Ok, I can buy you dinner and ice cream. Is that enough? Ok I guess it's not." Yang said as she watched her sister shake her head and cross her arms over her chest. She looked at her sister and remembered her pajamas. "Oh I know I'll get you one of the life sized Grimm Beowolf stuff animals you always wanted. They have them as prizes and I can win you one at the festival.

Ruby looked to be thinking before she nodded and hugged her sister.

Yang sighed as she returned the hug and then went and got the table which was miraculously not broken. She picked it up and placed it back where it was. Then she went back into the restaurant and ordered Ruby's food. When it was done she picked up the tray and walked out after paying. She walked out and put the tray in front of Ruby before she sat down.

Ruby ate her food at a much slower speed than before, it still was at a fast pace but she always eats fast. When she was finished Nora jumped up and exclaimed.

"All right Ice Cream on Yang." She said causing Yang to shake her head and wave her hands. Ren seeing this said.

"No Nora, Yang is buying Ruby and herself ice cream not you." Ren sighed as he saw Nora visually deflate. "I will be the one to buy you ice cream." He braced himself for what he knew was coming. Nora crashed in to him with a power hug before skipping off to the ice cream stand. Everyone got up and followed.

##############################################

Junior was sitting in the backseat of his car as the twins rode up front. The one in red drove with chauffer hat on. He tried to make her stop wearing it when she drove but she waved him off. Said something about being in character. The white one just laughed and the matter was settled. He still doesn't like it. He was staring at the floor as the car turned in to a shopping district. He just wanted to get back to the bar and clean up for business hours. He was taken out of his thought as the white one said.

"Hey Boss you have got to see this."

"What is it Melanie?" Junior asked as he looked at her. He looked to were she was pointing. There walking down the sidewalk was the one Blondie that he would pay a lot of money for. "Hey Miltia when I say go turn and go speeding past the witch so I can shoot her and make a smooth get away." Miltia nodded as she prepared to do as told.

"I don't think that is a good idea. There are to many people not to mention she has someone on her back." Melanie said.

"I don't care. She has to pay for what she did. It hurts just thinking about it." Junior said as he ready his gun. Blondie was in posstion so he counted. "Ok on three. . . One. . . Two. . . . ." Just when he was going to say three Melanie slammed her foot on the brake effectively stalling the car. Junior jerked forward before he sat back to look at Melanie who was smile at him from the rear view mirror. He went to yell before he was interrupted.

"I just saved you a lot of trouble and from killing someone you really didn't want to kill."

He scoffed as he watched Blondie laugh and eat ice cream before she waved her spoon with a large glob of the frozen delight by her head. He snorted before from behind the Blondie's head Ruby's came and clamped her mouth around the spoon. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Blondie was trying to get the spoon back but Ruby had her teeth biting in to it.

When the spoon was let go Yang put it back in her bowl before grabbing hold of her sister's other leg. Her other arm was locked under Ruby's right leg with her hand holding on to her ice cream. She then spun in a circle fast causing Ruby to laugh as she hung on.

Junior allowed a small smile. Before Miltia spoke up.

"I think that the Blondie is all that is keeping her smiling instead of crying. From what I grasped from what she said earlier he father has almost nothing to do with her. And that her mom is dead." She said quietly.

"Why do you say that?"

"It was just a feeling. She talked of her father and looked like she wanted to cry. She didn't speak of her mother and I doubted that any mother would have left little red." Miltia stated as she motioned for her twin to drive away.

"Fine you win red I won't kill your sister today. But Blondie just you wait I'll make you pay." Junior vowed.

"Are you sure of that boss." Melanie stated as she laughed. "I don't think you want to go after that girl because of that scythe. You wouldn't even get within ten feet of Blondie before you were sliced in half." She looked in the rear view mirror to see Junior's face turn green before she began. "And I bet you liked it when she grabbed you, minus all the pain."

Junior's face turned from green to pink fast than a stop light turns from yellow to red. He kick the back of the seat in front of him and smiled as the laughter stopped.

"Let's go home girls."

#################################################

The end of Chapter Three

Reviewer

NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole - Thank you for my very first review. I also like this pairing and I will be sure to continue this story. I'm glad you like my story.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	4. Clean Up Crew

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Four

Clean Up Crew

##################################################

The sun was beginning to set as the eight hunters and huntresses entered the bus to take them back to Beacon. The trip to the city had been more eventful than they had expected. But with the group holding the 'Demon Sisters' it should have been a dead giveaway.

They were dubbed the Demon Sisters because of their fighting and attitude. Both were nice and loveable young girls but piss them off and nothing in this world or the next would be able to hide you from their sights. Yang being over protective, well not overly more like sadistically overly protective, would beat down all the boys that tried to ask Ruby out.

The entire male populace of the students was delivered a warning after one such occurrence happened.

Posted on all the walls of the school was a single picture depicting the figure of one of the strongest students of the freshmen class beaten to a bloody pulp.

Written on the bottom of each picture in what looked to be blood or at least red marker when the other ran out was the message.

'_Hand's off My Little Sister_'

A rumor had started after the first sighting and has since then grew until Yang was viewed with awe and fear.

Yang was reported to the Headmaster's office but because she was there the one that was beaten clammed up. Instead of giving a clear account of the fight he insisted that it had been a sparring match gone wrong. What else could he say when Yang could be seen from behind the teachers blazing with Ember Celica fully extended while cracking her knuckles with a sadistic grin. Yang was then let off with a warning. That had caused the rumor mills to spin.

Ruby was added to the rumor mill when a team of Seniors had attacked Yang in a group effort. They had believed at the time that Yang had been getting to big for her britches and needed to be bought down a few pegs.

What they were met with was in fact a new reason to fear Yang. The reason was not Yang herself but was her little sister. Ruby had heard about the fight and came running.

In a courtyard at Beacon the fight was just about to begin. Just as the weapons were readied foot steps were heard. Not exactly footsteps but stomps. Ruby walked down the path way under the over hang until right before the group of five. With her form hidden by a column they thought she was going to go around it. Instead she went through it. With two swings of Crescent Rose and one kick the column was sent flying. It went right between the fighters to hit another column there by destroying them both.

Ruby had then hopped up on the remaining piece of the column that was sticking out of the ground. She pointed Crescent Rose at the fighters in warning with her face hidden partly by her hood with her head down. When Ruby's head rose her face was revealed. No one other then the five truly knows what her face looked like for the seniors will not even speak of it but it must have been scary. Yang was asked repeatedly what Ruby's face had looked like but all she would say was that the seniors ran with their tails between their legs. That is if Yang took the time to breathe between laughing so hard.

The bus ride was quiet with the eight trainees calmly looking out the windows watching the scenery pass by. When the bus was turning in to the entrance of Beacon Yang remembered the conversation between herself and the headmaster.

"Hey guys, we're going to have to clean up the headmaster's room when we get back." Yang announced as she sat with her feet in the aisle with Ruby sitting beside her by the window.

"What are you talking about Yang. As far as I know some of us did nothing wrong." Weiss said as she sat in front of the sisters with Blake beside her.

"It has to do with none of us telling Ruby to sign us up. We could have also signed ourselves up instead. Plus Ruby ran a little too fast indoors." Yang said while smiling not looking the least bit upset about having to clean the headmaster office.

"But Ruby was the one who messed it up in the first place. She should be the one picking up her own mess and not us." Weiss said as she turned around in her and pointed her finger in Ruby's face. Ruby shrank back before Yang kicked her foot up and put it in Weiss face.

"Stop yelling at my sister and get your blasted finger out of her face before I send your seat out of this bus." Yang demanded as she flexed her boot at Weiss. Blake turned slightly and righted the shocked Weiss before she could comment. Blake then spoke as she faced toward the front of the bus.

"Weiss if we had just reminded Ruby or signed ourselves up the headmaster's office would not have been ruined in the first place." Blake said before she took out a book to read. "We are also a team. We help each other. Your Ruby's partner so you should have made sure she was prepared."

"Alright, I see your point Blake but that still doesn't mean that I like it. We will just have to clean up fast so we are not late for supper." Weiss stated as she checked her watch and saw that it was an half an hour to supper. Breakfast was 6am to 8am with lunch 11am to 1pm and supper 4pm to 6pm. It was like that because of the different schedules so that everyone had time to eat.

The bus stopped and the eight got off with others returning from the city. Team JNPR left to clean up for supper leaving Team RWBY to head over to the headmaster's office to clean. The team walked through the halls quietly with Yang in the lead. She was all smiles as she opened the door without knocking.

"Hey what's up Team RWBY here for clean up." Yang said before she looked around the room and burst out laughing. The only thing that had been clean off was Ozpin's desk which split in two as Yang was laughing. "You really did a number in here Ruby. It looks like a tornado came through."

"It's not funny let's get this place cleaned up." Weiss said as she entered the room and began to pick up papers. Blake went to help her as Yang went to the desk. She looked at the broken edges and laughed at the nearly clean edges. Professor Ozpin walked up to Ruby and stopped her from entering the room.

"Ruby a friend of yours left a bag in your room. I didn't get to see if it held anything that was against school policy." Ozpin said as he took Ruby around the shoulders to lead her out. "Professor Goodwitch I trust that you can over see the clean up." Ozpin said over his shoulder and saw her nod her head.

Ozpin walked took his arm off Ruby and motioned for her to lead him. Ruby nodded and marched to her Teams room. As the door open movement was heard from the door across the hall.

As Ozpin walked in to the room he was slightly amazed by how they set up their beds. One bed was on top of another with books keeping it up between the posts. The other two were even weirder one was on the ground but the other one was hanging from the ceiling.

"Interesting room arrangement you have here." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug. "Which bed is yours."

Ruby jumped up one the one hanging from the ceiling and grabbed the bag. She sat down on the edge of Weiss bed and went to open the bag. Ozpin stopped her.

"The bag is from your uncle Qrow. He named what was in the bag but I thought you would like to look at what is inside before anyone else sees." Ozpin walked up to Ruby and placed his hand on her head. "Qrow is an old friend of mine and he asked me to keep an eye on you. If you need anything at all, even if it is just someone to talk to I will be here for you." He turned to walk to the door and said. "He sees you as the daughter he never had and I think he always wanted. You should stop seeking the recognition of the closed-minded or the broken-hearted for it just adds more pain."

Ozpin then opened the door and stepped to the side as Team JNPR fell in. He raised an eyebrow in question and asked. "Yes, can I or Young Ruby help you with something?" To that he gain shaking heads and running feet as the team picked themselves off the floor and ran away. Ozpin smiled as he closed the door and walked to his office.

After Ozpin left Ruby opened the bag and took out a leather training outfit just like the one her Uncle had on under his black cloak. It was made up of shorts that went down to her knees and a shirt that reached her elbows. The boots were knee-high and had many straps. Straps were connected to the ends sleeves and were to be wrapped around the wearers forearms to be latched on to the fingerless-gloves that came with the outfit. Everything was made with light weight black leather trimmed in red. Black main pieces with the legs and sleeves being blood-red.

Ruby smiled as she placed the outfit in her dresser. She would wear it if something happened to her cloak and combat skirt. The next thing she took out was a tool kit that was shaped like Crescent Rose in its closed down form. Ruby placed it on her dresser. The last things in the bag was a bottle of vitamins and a letter. She opened it and saw a short message.

'_I'll be there to watch you fight. Good Luck. Not that you need it.'_

'_Uncle Qrow'_

Just like her Uncle, short and to the point. Ruby put the rest away then got up to go to dinner. She would wait for her team there.

#############################################

Ruby was almost done with her food when her team came walking in. Everyone was covered with dust and splinters as they went to get their food. When Weiss sat down she pushed her food off to the side and laid her arms and head on the hard surface. Blake sat beside her and began taking splinters out of her fingers. Yang just sat down and began to eat completely ignoring the pieces of wood in her hands.

"You should have been there it was awesome. I was able to break the table more and then chuck it out the window." Yang said while laughing.

"Don't remind me, it was terrible, we had to pick up all the broken pieces across the court-yard." Weiss said as she picked up her head to eat slowly.

"It would have been quicker if you knew how to use a broom." Blake pointed out as she ate her food.

"Oh yeah that was funny. Guess you rich folks don't clean up after yourselves. And did you see Goodwitch. I think she was pissed most of the time. But on a serious note I'm glad it's over and I will be going to bed early."

"We should start training harder in the morning" Ruby said before her scroll went off. She read. 'I would like to have you and your team visit me in my office bright and early in the morning to talk.' She put away her scroll and said. "Professor Ozpin would like to see us in the morning." Everyone by that time was done with their food.

Yang picked up hers and Ruby's trays and took them to the kitchen to be washed. She returned and said.

"I guess it's to bed early for all of us then. Come on Rubes, I want to check out the songs you got today." She announced as she dragged her sister away. Blake and Weiss took care of their dishes and then followed the sisters.

#################################################

The end of Chapter Three

Reviewer

NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole - Once again thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I have an idea of a pairing but I'm not sure. I will see how the story goes. Still winging it. Oh yeah the song fic you did for RWBY I thought was funny.

Joe - Thank you for being my second reviewer. I'm glad your loving it and I will update whenever I can get to the computer without someone looking over my shoulder.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	5. Wake Up and Partner Change

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Five

Wake Up and Partner Change

##################################################

"Hey you guys, I just though of something." Yang announced after she came out of the bathroom dressed for bed. The rest of team RWBY stopped what they were doing to look at Yang. She smiled wickedly as she knocked her fist together causing Blake to groan, Weiss to wince and Ruby to smile. "We're going to have to do some hard-core training together for the Festival this Friday coming up. We have the rest of the weekend and most of next week. The school days will be half for Monday through Wednesday with Thursday being off for preparations."

Everyone looked at each other before turning to the little leader of the group. Ruby scratched the back of her head as she though with everyone staring at her.

"I think that we should train after the meeting with the headmaster." Ruby said as she clasped her hands behind her back. She sighed as the others still stared at her. "Ok, so the training we will be doing is fighting the Grimm in the forest. We will attack as a team then we will split up as partners. We will then count how many Grimm we take down to see who is the strongest team. After lunch we will fight against each other as partners then when that is finished we will then fight our own partners." Ruby said as she walking back and forth before her team. Yang hid a smile as she thought that her little sister looked like a general getting her troops ready for war.

Weiss looked at ease as she looked between Ruby and Yang. She was suddenly glad to be partners with Ruby. It was a lot better than have the two sisters on the same team. If that happened she would be sore for a week from just training against them. She began to think of what dust she should use and what attacks would be best to use. She got into bed still contemplating what to do.

Blake nodded as she closed her book and put it away. She would train her best to be ready for the festival. She would show the Humans that a Faunus could be just as good as them if not better. She would stand against the tide of hate instead of attacking from behind like her past group was doing at the moment. She was still slightly sad about how she had left Adam the way she did. But she knew that she had no other choice in the matter. He would have never understood how she felt. He believed that Faunus and Humans would never get along. A bleak out look on life that she had tried to change but soon learned that it was impossible to do. She would do what she could and hope for the best.

Yang jumped on her bed and yanked the covers over herself. She then turned on to her side to see her sister turn off the light. From under her bed she heard Blake get ready for bed as Ruby sped on to her bed causing it to swing slightly.

"Ruby stop doing that. I told once before that you scare me every time you do that. You know the ropes could break and then your bed will fall on me and crush me." Weiss snapped as she leaned out of her bed to glare up at Ruby above her. Ruby smiled sheepishly as she lay down to sleep.

Yang sighed under her breath. She knew that she would have never been able to put up with Weiss if it wasn't for her sister. It was really to bad though, she had been looking forward to having Ruby be her partner. She sighed again and gain the attention of her sister who looked at her in slight concern. Yang smiled and gain a smile in return as her sister fell asleep. Yang rolled on to her back as she took in the other three's even breathing and placed her arms behind her head. She contemplated the lines in the ceiling that were hard to see from the ground. See saw pictures as her eyes lost focus as she thought about her promise to her clan or at least her mother's clan. She knew that she would go out of her way so that she would not have to follow through with it. She sighed as she rolled over to face the wall. She fell asleep without noticing.

##################################################

The birds were chirping and the sun was just beginning to rise as the alarm clock of one Yang Xiao Long. With a growl a comet of blonde hair plummeted to the floor from the top bunk and slammed a hand on the offending instrument of torture. She snarled as she pushed her hair from her face to glare at the clock as if it was its fault for going off. She took in the time as her sister got up and got the clothes off of the foot of her bed.

Yang looked to her partner to see that she was awaking and staring at her. She then turned and watched Ruby as she fell from the top bunk and landed in a crouch before walking like the dead to the bathroom. Seeing her sister in the morning always put a smile on her face even in the early morning. As she thought about the time she scowled again. Who woke up early on the weekends. She sure as heck didn't and she sure as heck didn't set her alarm for so early. She looked closely and saw a small object just behind her alarm clock.

Blake woke up to an alarm and a smash. She turned her head to see her partner glaring at the defenseless alarm clock. She had heard Ruby get up and set it last night but didn't show that she knew. She watched as Ruby landed and secretly thought that Ruby was cute like a little kitten as she rubbed her eyes and yawned as she walked. For someone so strong so was so tiny it always amazed her when she saw her in action.

Blake looked over to Weiss and saw that she was still asleep laying on her back all proper. It still was shocking to see. She looked like some sleeping princess as she slept which was far different from how the rest of them slept. Yang slept on her back but she had her limbs thrown all over the place with her blanket barely cover her lower body. Blake had to be careful when she got up because she once knocked her head off Yang's foot and would never do it again. Because as soon as she touched Yang's foot Yang aimed a punch at her face. If it wasn't for her Faunus abilities she knew that she would have been knock out in the nurses room for the rest of the day if she was hit. She then watched in amazement as Yang just lay back down asleep. She had punched at her in her sleep. Who knew bunk beds could be so dangerous.

Eight minutes after Ruby got in the bathroom she appeared from the door all ready for the day. She hummed a song as she walked to her dresser and picked up Crescent Rose and put her in her harness.

Yang got the next shower as Blake sat up and read her book to wait her turn. She peeked at Weiss and saw that she was still asleep. She sighed and decided that it was her partners job to wake her up so she read her book some more.

Half an hour later Yang came out of the bathroom toweling her hair off. Blake got up and took the bathroom as Weiss still slept. Fifteen later she returned fully dressed shaking her cat ears on her head to get the water out of them. She looked at her team and was still amazed that they could accept her so easily. She had been so scared but she had not known that the were not like others. She grinned a little to herself as she was filled with the hope that one day she would not have to wear the bow to hide her ears. She smiled as she walked to the mirror on the wall and put on the ribbon.

Ruby was going through her note on combat arts as her scroll went off. She picked it up and opened the call. She smiled as she saw the headmasters face before she frowned in worry.

"Don't worry Ruby you're not in trouble but I would like to talk to your team." Ozpin began only to see the walls blur before he saw the beds come into focus. He saw Blake walk away from the mirror making sure her ears were covered. He still didn't like that she had to do it. But he could do nothing against cruelty against Faunus not to mention the White Fang. He knew she was once a member but he believed in second chances.

Ozpin saw Yang on her bed with her legs dangling from the side. He looked for the last member and was slightly shocked to see her still asleep with her team up and ready to go.

"Miss Weiss I do believe it is time to get up." Ozpin announced. He watched as Weiss sat up in bed and looked around sleepily. He watched as her face took on a horrified looked before she hid under the cover.

"Ruby what do you think your doing. You don't let men look at your team in their night-gowns." Weiss shouted from under the covers.

"But Weiss you're the only one in your night-gown." Yang said before jumping off her bed and reaching for the covers to take them off Weiss.

Weiss jumped to her feet fully covered and ran past her team to the bathroom. Ozpin raised an eyebrow as Blake took Weiss her clothes before he spoke.

"I just called to let you know that I wanted you to eat breakfast before you come see me. That is all. Make sure to tell Miss Weiss that when she is done." Ozpin said before he ended the call.

Ruby closed the scroll and placed it in her pouch. Blake strapped on her weapon as Yang made some practice swings with her.

Half an hour later team Ruby walked out of their room ready. They walked to the kitchens and got breakfast. They ate quietly before trudging to the headmaster's office. When Ruby knocked and was told to enter they saw four chairs placed in front of the headmaster's desk.

Ozpin stood from behind his desk and motioned for the girls to sit. They came around the chairs to see names on a piece of paper on each seat. Ruby sat by Yang and Weiss sat by Blake looking oddly uneasy.

"As you see you are sitting beside someone other than your partner. That is now changed." Ozpin said shortly.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked as Weiss slid down in her seat almost to the floor. Ozpin sighed.

"I looked over your group performance and as it is your team is working nicely but it is not working as it should to put it lightly. As a team you work to the best of your abilities but as partners you are not working as fluidly as you should be. It has come to my attention from your teachers and my own observation that you would do far better as a team with the partners as you are now. Partners White and Black with Red and Yellow. I know that it is last-minute but I thought it was for the best to get this out-of-the-way as soon as possible." Ozpin said as he sat down on the edge of his desk in front of the girls. "I know you have gotten use to the team as it is but I am also sure that the same conclusion has come to most of you before." He said as he looked to Weiss and Blake before he spoke. "I will hope that you will pull through this trial and do well in the festival. That is all."

The girls knew they were dismissed. Weiss got up quietly and walked out of the room looking like she was in a trance. Blake got up and followed her to make sure she was all right. Ruby and Yang sat still as Ozpin looked at them. He smile slightly as he walked up to Ruby and placed a hand on her head.

"Your uncle asked me to do this also." He said as he looked from Ruby to Yang. "He said it would before the best and that you would know the reason behind it." Ozpin said as he looked pointedly at Ruby. "Now I think your team has a full day of training to get to."

Yang and Ruby got up and left leaving the door open. Glynda came in and shut the door.

"Why was the Schnee heiress looking so lost?"

"I changed her partner."

#################################################

The end of Chapter Five

Reviewer

NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole - Hello. Thanks for reviewing again. Ruby was the one who broke the table and Yang just broke it into pieces. Well I do believe Qrow will be making an appearance soon. We don't know what he looks like so I'm going to just make it up as I go. Don't worry I have plenty of ideas its just putting them together that takes time. Will Try to update every weekend. Thanks again.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	6. Training Begins

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Six

Training Begins

##################################################

Weiss walked aimlessly down the halls. She didn't see where she was going and didn't hear the world around her. She was oblivious of her new partner calling out her name. All she could think about was how she was somehow over looked again. She was an outcast just like always.

Just when she thought she had friends and a partner it was ripped away in an instant. Yang and Blake didn't put up a fight. Heck she couldn't see them as partners for very long. She knew she was a better match for Blake then Yang. She remembered the training for Combat class and how Yang fought to hard. Blake was good but could not put up with Yang over-powered punches for long. The only reason that they all weren't hurt was because Ruby appeared out of nowhere and deflected Yang's punches.

Ruby, that was another thing entirely. She had just began seeing her as a true friend. She knew she was hard on her but she believed that Ruby could be a better fighter and person if she would just open up more. She was so awkward and naïve that it was painful to watch sometimes. With Ruby as her partner she didn't feel so lonely any more. Yet Ruby didn't even say a word. Weiss didn't even think she blinked. Maybe Ruby asked for Weiss to be replaced.

Weiss was pulled to a stop and shook. She blinked her eyes to take in a pair of yellow cat-like eye staring at her. She stared at the eye trying to remember who had eyes like that when it clicked.

Blake looked at Weiss as she slowly blinked her eyes.

"Weiss are you ok? I know it came as quite a shock but we are still a part of a team." Blake released her grip on Weiss's arms and looked away. "Or is there some other reason for you not wanting to be my partner." Blake asked painfully as she wiggled her bow clad ears. Weiss blinked and shook her head and waved her hands.

"No it's not that at all. I don't care if you're a Faunus!" Weiss shouted she stopped and looked around to see if any one heard. She cleared her throat before she looked back to Blake and began again quietly. "I don't mind being your partner. I even like your ears. I think their adorable. I always wanted a cat but could never have one because my mother is allergic to them. And if you say anything to an one about what I said about your ear I will deny the whole thing." Weiss stated standoffishly as she looked away.

Blake raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ok if it' not me than why are you so upset?"

"It's because when I finally get use to our team I get misplaced. I mean I'm or at least I was Ruby's partner yet she didn't even say a thing about the change. Maybe she was really happy about it and I will never know." Weiss said as she wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold. Blake blinked before giving a small smile and placing a hand on Weiss's head.

"You weren't sitting by Ruby so you didn't see her face. It looked like she had been struck and was very confused. You remember how you became partners?" Blake stated as she removed her hand. Weiss nodded as she looked up.

"Yes I remember. She was the first person my eyes met. I remember think this is so not happening. I than walked away like nothing happened. Than my eyes met with Jaune and I was left with a choice. I took the easiest choice and turned around." Weiss crossed her arms over her chest and stood to her full height. "She was so happy to see me I couldn't stand it. She was just the lesser of two evils to me but she was so happy I returned. She even said 'you came back'. I just dragged her behind me and she was smiling from ear to ear not even caring." Weiss stopped seeing Blake smile at their leaders antics.

"She really is such a child isn't she?" Blake asked looking over Weiss's shoulder causing her to whip around. Weiss nodded her head in agreement. They watched as Ruby and Yang walked towards them. As they got closer Ruby walked slower with her head down and her hands clenched behind her back.

"I'm so sorry Weiss. I had no idea that this was going to happen." Ruby said as she stared at the floor. She gained no response. "I know you must really hate me now but I'm so sorry." Ruby said as if she was close to tears. Weiss sighed and shook her head. She gathered her herself and announced I her most imposing voice.

"I know that Ruby. If you listened to the teachers for once you would know that this is for the best." She frowned when Ruby flinched. "I am still your friend Ruby and we are still on the same team. We're just not partners any more. And look on the bright side, your partners with Yang. If I remember clearly wasn't that the name some one was shouting as she ran through the forest." Weiss said as she started poking Ruby in the cheek causing her to smile. She smile in return before she turned around and point to the forest outside the window. "Now that's settled let's go train." She announced only for Yang to comment.

"Aren't you forgetting something here." Yang said as she played with her weapons. Weiss looked to Blake who had a hand on her weapon then to Ruby who had her hands on her lower back. Weiss knew that her weapon was under her hands. She blinked a few times before she placed a hand on her hip and came up with nothing. She blinked and looked at her hand. She finally understood. She didn't have her weapon. She scratched her head as she thought of where it was. She remembered the wake up call and sighed. She had left Myrtenaster on her bed when she left in a hurry. " I'll go get my weapon. I'll met you at the forest entrance."

Weiss walked away and was followed by Blake. Weiss looked over at her partner who shrugged her shoulders. They walked quietly to their dorm room. Yang and Ruby went to the forest.

#############################################

When Blake and Weiss got to the forest they saw Ruby running circles around Yang who had her eyes shut. They stopped what they were doing and just stared. All of a sudden Yang started shooting causing Ruby to speed up. In return Yang started shooting faster.

It took a few seconds for the onlookers to understand what they were seeing. Ruby swinging at Yang and Yang was knocking the blade away with her fist powered up with her shots. As they were watched their movements became harder to see until Ruby was just a blur. She ran around Yang faster and faster until she swung at her sister full force.

Weiss grasped as Yang jumped up in the air propelled by a powerful kick and two shots from Ember Celica just before a flash of red almost cut her in two. Blake just stood there knowing she would have had a hard time dodging that swing. She couldn't see the blade but she saw the sonic waves it gave off and heard the blade rend the air. She remembered Yang had her eyes closed and finally understood why. But how could Yang hear the blade let alone Ruby's footwork. It was much to low for Yang's human ears to pick up. The only reason Blake could hear it was because of her Faunus heritage.

Blake was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Weiss yell. "Ruby look out." And point up in the air unneeded. Yang was coming down from the air with her Aura fully ablaze with a fist clenched to deliver one of her strongest punches.

All Ruby did was place her feet shoulder length apart and bend her knees slightly as she stared at her incoming sister. Just as she was going to get hit she swung her scythe above her. Yang's fist hit the scythe's staff and Ruby bent her knee to absorb the impact. The ground beneath Ruby fell away to form a small crater with Ruby standing on a platform of earth. She smile as her sister smirked before she bent her arms and sent her sister flying with the bottom part of her scythe.

Yang had just enough time to cross her arms in front of her before Crescent Rose's staff slammed into Ember Celica and she was sent flying. She sent a shot behind her to slow the speed of her descent before she somersaulted in mid-air to land on her feet. She landed in a crouch before she was forced to back hand the more blunted end of the bladed half of Crescent Rose away from her.

Ruby jumped from her small platform causing it to crumble from the force of her kick. As she met her sister's strike she used the force of the back hand and the recoil of a shot she fired from her weapon to speed behind Yang. She slashed vertically from below only for Yang to turn around and back flip away from danger.

Yang laughed as she dispelled her used up bullet casing before she tossed in her other set of ammo. She braced her right leg behind her as she shot a blaze of light at her sister. Ruby shot the light before it even came close to her. Five more shots happened like that before Ruby was forced to reload her weapon all the while dodging the explosive light flashes from Ember Celica.

When Ruby loaded her weapon Yang saw the Cross design on the magazine and knew things were going to get a heck of a lot faster.

Yang shot a barrage of flashes at Ruby only to have them land harmlessly against the ground. Well not harmlessly unless you count leaving holes in the ground harmless.

Ruby's movements were no longer able to be seen. Before she was a blur but now she appeared and disappeared out of thin air. It was like she teleported around her sisters shots. When she counted twenty-four shots she waited for her sister to reload. As her sister reloaded she took the time to look around the area of the training grounds on the edge of the forest. She was happy to see the rest of the team had made it. They appeared to have been there for a while. But she couldn't remember when they had gotten there. She must have been to into the training to even notice them. She smiled and waved. Just as she was getting a wave back she saw her friends mouths drop open in shock. She then felt an explosive flash hit her in the side and send her flying. When she landed she sat up and looked to her sister.

Yang knocked her fists together as she took in her sister's expression. She took the time to gloat. Bad Idea by the way.

"Hey Little sister, I'm your opponent and you left your self wide open." She said in a sing-song voice before she heard a shot fired and felt two feet slam into her stomach sending her flying through the air to land HARD on the ground.

Yang's ears were ringing as she saw what looked like birds flying around her face. She took in a deep breath and smelt roses. She blinked her eyes and the birds became petals falling from the sky. From beyond the petals she saw her sister falling from the sky at high-speed with the spiked bottom of Crescent Rose pointed at her chest. Yang had just the amount of time to kick off with her feet to perform a hand stand before the blade slammed into the ground behind her. She bent at the waist and pushed off with her hands before she landed on her feet. She looked up and saw Ruby crouching low on the ground with her weapon lodged half way in the ground. She sighed in relieve as she saw that her sister was unhurt for the blade was curved over Ruby's right shoulder.

"Ok, I think we both earned a break here. So Ruby take a rest and then we will go fight some Grimm." Ruby nodded her head as she pulled her weapon from the ground and shook of the dirt. With a flick of her wrist her weapon changed shape and she put it in its harness. She walked over to the trees and lay down in the shade.

Yang walked over to Blake and Weiss with a smirk on her face.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" She asked before she said. "That's how we trained for the summer before this year started. We are kinda out of practice as you can see."

"Out of Practice, what do you mean out of practice? Don't tell me you guys train harder than that." Weiss exclaimed as her face got even paler if that was even possible. "It clearly looked like you guys were trying to kill each other.

"Yeah well that's just how we train." Yang said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Smiled wickedly when she heard Weiss mumble 'typical' under her breath. "Do you guys want to train with me. I promise to go easy on you." Yang said as she knocked Ember Celica together. Weiss shook her head fast as Blake said no.

"We have a training schedule to keep. It's not our fault you couldn't wait for us." Blake said crossed arms over her chest. She walked over to Ruby and sat under a tree and pulled a small book from her pocket. Weiss sat beside Blake and readied her Dust supply. She looked to Ruby and found her sleeping quietly. She then turned her head to see Yang punching a practice dummy.

"Why is Ruby asleep?" Weiss asked Blake.

Blake looked up from her book and watched Ruby's even breathing. She frown in concentration.

"She has not been sleeping well. She stays up much too late and wakes up to early so she can't get enough sleep." Blake closed her book and placed it in her pocket. "It all started when we got back from the city a couple of weeks ago after fighting Torchwick." Blake said the name with a sneer as she clenched her fists in anger. She closed her eyes and relaxed the grip of her hands. "She was upset that she was shot by him and didn't get to do anything in the fight. She believes that as leader of this team she has to be able to protect us with her life if needed."

Weiss looked on quietly as she took in her surroundings. Even if she had a new partner. She still had her friends and she wasn't alone anymore. Weiss let a small smile touch her lips as she sat in the shade.

#################################################

The end of Chapter Six

Reviewer

rwbybomb21 - Hey Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the story so far. I know that I don't have many reviewers but I do have a lot of views. They just don't have the time to make a comment or just don't want to. At least I have three so far. You, Joe and NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	7. Mad Dashes

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Seven

Mad Dashes

##################################################

Blake was enjoying her book when all of a sudden a tapping was heard. It was very quiet like someone hitting a padded object with a pillow. It was something Blake thought that she was going to be able to over look it. . . . . That was until it just wouldn't stop. It kept on going and going and going. It was constant with measured beat like a heartbeat but more annoying. She felt her eye begin to twitch to the beat. As her eye twitched she learned that she had been reading the same line for the last ten minutes.

The tapping stopped and Blake sighed in relieve. Weiss looked at her questionally but Blake just shook her head.

Blake smiled as she finally got the second line of the page when the tapping happened again. Blake swiftly snapped the book close with enough force to emit a loud noise that seemed to echo in the empty training field. Weiss jumped in shock crying out cutely like a little kid as she almost fell over.

Yang's foot stopped in mid-beat as she looked over to her old partner. She was mildly surprised to see Blake glaring at her while clenching her book in her lap. She looked to the book back up to Blake's face before she placed her foot back on the ground. As her foot hit she watched Blake's face and it twitched. Yang raised an eyebrow as she tapped her foot again and got a twitch in return. Yang smiled wickedly as she finally had something to do to relieve her boredom.

The foot began to tap again and the eyebrow twitched in rhythm as Weiss looked from Yang to Blake feeling very lost all of a sudden. From what she could gather Blake was glaring at Yang for no reason. All she could see that Yang was doing was smiling and tapping her foot. She wasn't making any noise that she could hear for the lush grass blocked all sound.

Weiss was even more surprised when Blake took her book by one hand and moved her arm back. When Blake pulled it back Weiss finally understood why. Blake was going to chuck her book at Yang. Weiss was really lost now.

Just before the book was thrown a voice was heard breaking the silence.

"Blake what are you doing?"

Such a simple phrase. Just five simple words with many meanings by themselves but together asking a question. Five simple words with unforetold consequences.

As the words were spoken Weiss shrieked in fear. Yang stopped tapping and Blake got scared. She turned to the noise and chucked her book. She blinked in surprise as the book sailed through the air to smack Ruby hard in the forehead by a corner of the book.

"Ow, Blake why did you do that for?"

Ruby cried out as she rubbed her forehead. She looked at her lap to see what had hit her and saw an open book. She read a line in the middle of the book and paled.

Blake looked on as Ruby's face paled. Just as she was trying to remember what the book was about Ruby cried out.

"What is He trying to do to Her?!"

Yang dashed over before anyone else moved and picked up the book.

Blake looked on in shock as she watched Yang read the entire page before turning it. It was then that she remembered that Yang had said she didn't like reading, well, except some romance book. The ones with explicit content. All of a sudden it clicked inside Blake mind what the book was about. It was a romance book with only one such scene.

Of all Blake's luck she believed that the book had fell open to that one scene. And that Ruby just had to read the worst line of the entire page. It didn't help matter at all when Blake saw that Yang had turned back to page to read it again. It also didn't help see the flush staining Yang's cheeks or Ruby's wide-eyed in wonder. It came to Blake's attention that Ruby had indeed lived a sheltered life with little to no contact with people beside her family. There was no other way for Ruby to be so naïve.

Blake was just about to say something to Ruby when Yang turned the page to read it again. She had just about had enough. Blake slammed her hands on the ground and propelled herself upwards. In one fluid motion she grabbed her book and looked at the page. What she saw made her raise her eyebrow. The page depicted the main heroine getting shoved in a car as the villain kidnapped her after the hero fell asleep. Blake looked up as Ruby asked.

"Hey Yang can I stop acting shocked? And why did you have to whisper for me to do that when you grabbed the book?"

Blake heard the questions and just like that she was filled with all the pent-up aggravation and anger of having been Yang's partner before. She felt like a bottle that was going to burst. Just one thing anything at all would make her explode. That one thing came quite clearly as.

"Hey Blakey what's the matter it's not like the book holds any raunchy scenes. Unless it does?" Yang stopped to take in the expression of her ex-partner and gasped. "It so does. And I missed it. I bet it was the page right before the one I read. Let me see. Hey Blake give me the book." Yang shout as she tried to get the book only for Blake to block her hands and put the book away.

Blake side-stepped Yang's lunges and smacked her upside the head with a sheathed Gambol Shroud. As the sound of the hit rang out another sound was heard. It was of the bracelets turning in to fully mechanized weapons of pain and fire. Blake just knew she was going to feel this in the morning.

Just as Blake was going to be hit the blow stopped. Blake opened her eyes having not realized she had closed them in the first place. She looked in front of her and blinked again as her mouth dropped open slightly in shock. There standing in front of her holding back Yang's fist with just the palm of her hand as the flames licked at her skin was Ruby. She wasn't even struggling as she forced Yang's fist away. She then grabbed the fist in both hands and threw her sister bodily across the clearing and through some trees. She then started yelling while pointing a finger at her sister who was trying to get unstuck from a pricker-bush.

"Yang you're not going along with the training schedule. We're suppose to be fighting some Grimm not each other right now. That's scheduled for later." Ruby shouted as she fisted her hand and placed them on her hips. The blew causing her red cloak to billow out behind.

Yang acting like the mature teenager she was she pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest sitting cross-legged on the ground. Her lower lip jutted out as she frowned staring at a blade of grass. She listened to her sister yell about the Grimm before she had to say something.

"Well there are no Grimm here. How about you go and round us up some." Yang yelled from her position. She had just wanted to make her sister stop yelling at her. She had not been the slightest bit serious about her going Grimm bait. What she didn't need to hear was.

"Fine, I'll do just that." Ruby hollered as she ran at her sister. She jumped and landed on her sister's head. She made sure to rub her boots on as much of her sister's beautiful blonde hair as she could as punishment. She jumped off and went full tilt in to the forest swing her scythe in anger. Many trees met their fate as a Red ball of speed barely over five feet tall had a temper tantrum.

Ruby was so mad she ran smack dap in to a pack of Beowulf without realizing. She turned her and saw the Alpha walk towards her. She wasn't in the mood so she gave her fiercest glare. The one that was reserved for her sister or her uncle. The Alpha bowed its head and backed away. Ruby looked on in surprise as the pack backed away from her. With out so much as a single growl the Beowulves gave ground to what they believed was their true Alpha.

Ruby blinked her eyes in shock as the last of the Beowulves disappeared from sight. She didn't notice that her eyes slowly changed back to silver as her sclera turned back to white. To her it was like they never changed at all. She sighed as she remember what she needed to do.

Ruby took off in a fast trot as she ran past tree and bushes. She saw many Ursa. She threw rocks at them to come chase her. As she was running she saw a Death Stalker and a King Taijitu in the distance. She turned in that direction leading the herd of Ursa to the giant Grimm. When she got there she jumped up in to a tree. She took a deep breath as she got situated on the branch far out of reach and out of harms way as the Grimm milled around the base of her tree. She did the only thing that would make Yang ran here as fast as she could. She . . . . Screamed.

###################################################

Weiss looked to the woods then to her friends. She was very very worried right now. Her little leader had just run off alone in to a forest infested with Grimm and no one was doing anything. Blake's mouth was hanging open. She was doing a wonderful rendition of a fish that Weiss would have commented about if she wasn't so worried. Yang was just staring far off for some reason. Weiss didn't know if it was because her hair was a mess or that Ruby had used her as a stepping stool. It also might have been that Ruby could have knocked something loose. Weiss wasn't going to rule that one out.

Weiss started to walk to the forest then stopped. She didn't want to go alone so she walked back to her spot. But she couldn't just stand still so she walked back towards the forest only to stop. Weiss heard a howl and walked fast back to her friends. She sighed before she gathered her courage and walked back to the forest Again only to have that courage flee her as she got close.

As Weiss walked back and forth from the forest her partner was saying.

"Yang are you just going to sit there and let your LITTLE sister go off alone like that?" Blake asked essence on the little. She wasn't given an answer as Yang continued to stare off in to space. Blake ground her teeth as the minutes ticked by.

Ten minutes went by and a scream was heard.

Yang jumped to her feet as if she had been electrocuted. She turned and screamed.

"RUBY!?"

Yang took off full speed as she ran to her sister's aid. She didn't even bother running around the trees she just went through them. One punch for a single tree was all that was need for said tree to shatter on impact. The force of the blows caused the tree to be cut in two with a six-foot gap that the blonde jumped through. The top part fell in the path of the other members of her team but Yang could have cared less. All that was running through her mind was that she must get to Ruby. Screw all else she wouldn't let her little sister die. She had been way to small to protect her mom but she wouldn't lose her sister too. It didn't matter to her that she hadn't even been anywhere near her mom when her mom was killed. She still believed that she could have done something.

"Hang on Ruby I'm coming"

#################################################

The end of Chapter Seven

Reviewers

NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole - Hey thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm glad you like the friendship and the fight. I was in a writing mood on the weekend. I will make sure to update when ever I can. Thanks again. You have a great week also.

rwbybomb21 - I will see if I can get them to train harder. Ruby's eyes will change color wont be seen for a while. The color change is a big part of the plot I have planned out. I'll see if I can give her an ability to. Thanks for reviewing.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	8. Plans are Made

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Eight

Plans are Made

##################################################

Yang ran through the forest not caring for the branches cutting her face and whipping into her hair. She felt strands of her beautiful blonde hair be yanked out by the roots and still she ran. She didn't care how much of her hair she lost, she just wanted to make sure her sister was ok.

Tree after tree she knocked down before she neared a clearing. A King Taijitu was winding around the base of a tree as a small army of Grimm milled around it. Yang looked up and saw a speck of red in the tree. It was high up and obscured by tree but still could be seen some what.

Yang stopped at the clearing edge and waited for her team to catch up. She heard footsteps behind her and turned slightly to look.

Blake ran slightly a head of Weiss who was using her glyphs to run as fast as she could. She knew that Weiss was going to be tired when she got to the battle for Weiss was also helping her speed. She had been slightly surprised when the ground in front of her suddenly lighted up with glowing white glyphs. She remembered the glyphs forming a line around the mayhem of the falling tree to a side path. The amount of concentration to form many paths of glyph was taxing, add in having the path swerve and turn was even worse. It took slightly longer to get to the clearing but they still made it in plenty of time.

Blake walked up to Yang and glared at her side profile. She couldn't see why she was just standing there.

"Why are you just standing there?" Blake demanded as she looked for any sign of Ruby. There was none. "Where's Ruby?" She demanded. Yang raised an eyebrow and pointed up into the tree the King Taijitu was climbing. Blake turned her head slightly and saw some red hidden in the same tree high up in the branches. "And what are you just waiting here for?" She demanded once again.

"I'm waiting for the rest of the team." Yang said as Weiss came to a stop beside Blake. She looked winded and was clenching her side. She placed her other hand against a tree beside her. She looked up at her team and saw their faces. Blake's was concerned but Yang's was slightly angry as well as worried. Weiss knew that the anger was for her and that the worry was for Ruby.

Weiss knew she didn't' have the type of reserves the rest of her team seemed to have but she was trying. It wasn't her fault that she had been sheltered most of her life and that she had to almost beg for her father to let her train to be a huntress. She met Yang's stare before looking away. Blake saw Weiss bow her head and looked to Yang. She saw how Yang was watching Weiss and didn't like it one bit.

"Don't blame her for being tired Yang. It is not her fault." Blake said as she walked to stand in front of Weiss. She crossed her arms over her chest. "She had to use a lot of glyphs to get us here so fast. We also had to take a longer route because some one had to go and almost knock down trees on top of us."

Yang shrugged her shoulders like she did nothing wrong. That was one of the reasons Blake had hated being Yang's partner. She always resorted to fighting. She never really thought out a plan. She was the type of person that would grab a bull by the horns or a man by the balls, figuratively speaking she hoped.

Blake thought that she was immature and slightly flighty. The first time she had met Yang she had wanted to throw her book at her. If it wasn't for Ruby she would have. Now here Yang was just standing there while her sister was in trouble. She was going to say something about but was interrupted.

"I waited because you kept on saying while we were training that we should act like a team. So don't even try to yell at me." Yang shouted as her burst into flames as she glared at Blake. She turned back around and then said. "I have better things to do then argue with you." She then walked away as Blake scowled.

Blake had finally reached her limits and was going to give Yang a piece of her mind. Blake stormed off after Yang who had began fighting the Ursa. She was going to knock some sense into that blonde brat.

A Death Stalker skittered towards her but she had enough on her mind. She drew Gambol Shroud and threw the pistol form at the end of the stringer. The pistol and ribbon it was connected to wrapped around its base. Blake yanked on the ribbon and the pistol went off. The blade on the gun was pulled along the base of the stringer from the recoil and the pulling on the ribbon. It cut through the flesh and bone effectively decapitating the stinger. It fell on to the head of the head of the Death Stalker. Blake ran up to it and jumped up slamming her feet on to the stringer but didn't do much damage.

Blake had to jump off the Grimm as it tried to get her in its pincers. Just as she was going to try her jump kick again a branch fell one the stringer with enough force to send it through the head and lodge in to the ground. The branch had been cut by what looked like a blade. Blake looked around and tried to see who had cut the branch. She knew it wasn't Yang because it was sliced and not shot. It wasn't Ruby because the red hadn't moved in the trees. She looked behind her but couldn't see Weiss. She had no way to knowing that Weiss was up above watching the whole thing.

#################################################

When Weiss finally caught her breath she was going to try to help fight. She took a step before she was called to by someone high in the trees.

Weiss looked up and saw Ruby above her motioning for her to climb up as well. Weiss looked from Ruby to Yang and Blake then back again. She raised an eyebrow before she summoned a glyph to jump up to where Ruby was hiding.

"Ruby you're alright." Weiss said as she followed Ruby across the branches. She watched as Ruby walked in front of her before she noticed Ruby's cloak was gone. "Ruby where is your cloak?"

Ruby pointed to her cloak that was hanging from a branch high in another tree in the middle of the battle below.

"Yang Bait." Ruby said cheerfully as she sat down and watched the battle go on. Weiss sat down beside her and said.

"Why did you scream like that? You had me worried sick."

"I was so mad at Yang so I did what I said I was going to do." She stopped to watch the fight. She saw that Blake was having trouble and said. "Give me a minute."

Ruby ran across the interlocking branches like she had spent many years just climbing trees. She was so sure-footed that it was like she was just running one flat solid ground. She ran until she was just over the Death Stalker and looked at it and the branches around her. She picked out one and waited for the Grimm to get into position. She then unfurled Crescent Rose and in one swipe she cut the branch off and watched it fall directly on target. She ran back to Weiss before she was seen. She sat down again and spoke.

"I also felt that Blake and Yang have some sort of issue to work out. I kept on have this feeling that was getting worse the longer they were partners."

"So you staged this so they could work out their issues?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Ruby said with a smile as she kicked her feet back and forth. The battle raged on below as the young girl began to hum. The other one sighed before she started to sing quietly.

#########################################

Roman was leaning back in a desk chair with his feet on top of a table just staring at the ceiling. In his hands he was playing with a dark red candy wrapper. He twisted both ends at the same time, closing and opening it. He sighed as he ran a hand down his face before holding the wrapper up to the light. It was an ordinary wrapper without any distinguishing features beside a picture of a rose taking up most of it.

He glared at it not knowing why he just didn't throw it away in the first place. The candy that was inside it was gone and it wasn't like he was keeping it as some sort of memento. He clenched the wrapper between his fingers and went to chuck it in to the trash. As his arm got to the angle to throw the wrapper away his hand didn't open. It was like his hand didn't want to part with the wrapper. Or was it he himself that didn't want to part with it.

Roman sighed again as he looked to his wrist were he had tied his scarf after getting back to the base. He remembered standing over the sink with the water running with the scarf hanging over the water. All he had to do was wash it and the remnants of her tears would go away. He had lowered it enough to get the bottom right hand corner wet before he pulled it away.

He had turned of the water after that and stormed off to where he was now.

Roman didn't know why the sight of her tears effected him so much. It wasn't like he was some sort of good guy. It made no sense to him that he had wanted to beat the brats that hurt her with in an inch of their lives. Maybe it was because he had also had a hard childhood and was just sympathizing with her.

He sneered as that thought crossed his mind before he glared at the scarf and wrapper once again.

A knock was heard on the door and Roman head whipped around to glare at it.

"Go away you mongrels I'm busy."

The door opened and inside came a woman with long black hair and glowing yellowish orange eyes walked in to the room. She had on a dark-red dress with yellow designs at the neckline of her dress and a blue feather accessory on her right hip. She had on black shorts under the dress with a black choker around her neck. She has dark, glass high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet. She has a black tattoo on her upper back of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes or two scythe blades placed blade tip to blade tip to form a heart shape inside. The door closed behind her.

"What have I told you about yelling at our help?" She asked with a small smirk. Roman sighed as he folded the wrapper and place it in his shirt pocket on his chest. She saw him do it and raised an eyebrow in question only for him to wave her off.

"I don't really care for your order or your help. And when did you start knocking on doors Cinder?" He asked with a smirk as he once again leaned back in his seat.

"I really hope that you would start listening to me. Wouldn't want me to hurt you now would you?" Cinder asked coolly as she crossed her arms lightly over her chest as she stood in the shadows. She smiled as she saw Roman's muscles in his arms twitch as he glared at the ceiling.

Roman turned his head back to looking at Cinder.

"And what do I owe to this lovely meeting oh fearless leader?" He sneered lightly clenching his teeth. He was about to say something before his scroll went off. He opened it and as he opened the file he heard Cinder walk behind him. "Do you mind?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"Of course not." She said as she reached over to push the button to open the file. She pulled hand away and placed it back on the back of the chair. A picture was shown on the screen of a young girl dressed in black with a red cloak billowing out behind her. She looked so cute with her fists on her hips and a smile on her face. Roman snorted in laughter before he remember who he was with.

"And who is that cute little girl?" Cinder asked as she leaned in close to Roman head.

"None of your business Cinder." Roman said as he snapped the scroll closed. He was going to have to have a talk with Junior about sending him pictures.

"Everything your do is of my business Roman dear." Cinder said as she walked around him and touched his knee with her fingernails lightly. To get her point across she pressed harder until she almost cut through the leg of his pants as she ran her nails down his leg. "Well I guess it doesn't matter as long as it does not et in the way of my plans." She took a step back and smirked. "At least you really are a man. You just have young tastes."

Roman clenched his fists.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh your no fun today." Cinder taunted. "I am here because I have a mission for you and one of the best of the White Fang. You and Adam Taurus will be watching the Vytal Festival tournament from the crowd. I already have the tickets for the both of you."

"I will not be working with that stinking bull. Send someone else." Roman sneered as he glared at his 'boss'. Cinder smiled before she smack his feet off the table, forcing him to sit up.

"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. You are going to be working with Taurus or I will . . . Have to use you as target practice." She paused as she lit up her hand with a fire-ball before she held it close to Roman's head scorching some of his bangs.

Roman's feet kicked his chair away from her before he got to his feet.

"Alright, I do it. Just keep your blasted fire to yourself." Roman said as he stormed off to get his coat and cane from the desk in the corner.

"Where do you think your going?" Cinder asked as she watched him walk toward the exit.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to Junior's. I owe him an ass-kicking of a life-time. And as his club is closed right about now I have plenty of time to deliver it." Roman said shortly as he closed the door on Cinder's amused laughter.

#################################################

The end of Chapter Eight

Reviewer

rwbybomb21 - You reviewed again, thank you. I'm glad you like the color change for Ruby's eyes. I'm not sure about the ability. I could use the rose petal one but it might seem to much like Byakuya from Bleach with all the cherry blossom petals he uses. The knife one would be more up Pyrrha's alley. I think up some idea's and see how it goes from there. Thanks again for reviewing.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	9. Training and Bar Fights

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Nine

Training and Bar Fights

##################################################

Blake and Yang were going along with the training program that Ruby had designed without realizing it. They didn't know that each and every kill that they made was then tallied up and recorded in a notebook called Training Workouts.

Yang had a slight lead because she could do the most damage but Blake was faster. She kept her kill streak and was slowly closing the gap.

As the fight continued both huntresses in training were forced back to back unknowingly. Both turned with weapons drawn to face the one at their back. The girls were surprised to see each other facing the other before Blake swung at Yang's face with her fist. Yang blocked before she delivered an upper-cut to Blake's stomach, or she would have if Blake didn't dodge in the nick of time.

The Grimm looked on in confusion as the ones that had been killing them just started to try to kill each other. Some Grimm came and attacked as the trainees fought only to have the trainees attack together and kill the attacking Grimm. Then from above a black shadow and white shade came from the trees and started to kill the Grimm off.

Ruby had wanted to fight the Grimm to give her sister and Blake some time to work out their issues. She has also been getting bored. Weiss had sighed as she had watched Ruby jump from branch to branch until she reached the ground. She then jumped and used her glyphs to reach the ground with ease.

Yang and Blake traded blows completely ignoring the gun shots and spells going off as the Grimm fell around them. All they could see and hear was each other. They had both forgotten why they had rushed off for in the first place. All they cared about was beating the other to a pulp.

Blake delivered an axe-kick only for Yang to kneel with her arms crossed over her head. The kick hit her wrists and she braced her arms. She stood up suddenly and used the force to fling her arms away from herself and propel Blake flying. Blake did a back flip and then rushed at Yang swinging her weapon around on the ribbon.

Each time the weapon came close to her Yang blocked it and in some cases just jumped clear over it. She dodged to the right and then to the left with also ducking under thrown in to the mix just to add some variety. She waited for the right time to shorten the distance between herself and her foe. She saw that Blake was getting tired and slower. She remembered her training from her Uncle about when to read an opponent movements. And Yang knew that she herself was beginning to run on fumes also.

The training with Ruby had gone on longer than Blake and Weiss had thought. The training had started right inside the halls before they even left the school. Right after the two left them Yang had punched her sister and started running. She had taken the turn a bit to wide and had been knocked clean through the wall when Ruby kicked her full force in the side. She had to use her Aura to make sure she didn't get to hurt.

Rather then stay and wait for someone to notice the large hole in the wall they took off to the training ground, fighting along the way.

The fighting of the Grimm had gone on longer then she had expected it to. Every time she killed one she was met with another. They just kept on coming. Add on the fight she had just had with Blake and she was sure she was going to fall down. She kept herself on her feet just by sheer will and could see that Blake was doing the same.

With a nod to each other they agreed to name the winner the one that could survive the next blow. Yang and Blake ran at each other with their fist thrown back. As their hit each other they both knew that neither was going to be left standing. Both Yang and Blake fell to the floor completely drained of energy. They could not move and could barely talk.

"Hey Blake did you get whatever was bugging you out of your system?" Yang asked. "Or do I have to punch you again?" She said as she raised her arm up only for it to wiggle before falling back down.

"No I worked it out. I just didn't like the fact that I had to put up with you as a partner for no reason. You do know your hard to get along with." Blake stated as she stared at the trees above her. "For everyone except Ruby that is. I think she has a built-in ability to deal with you." Blake sighed as she took in the silence. Wait silence. Weren't they surrounding by Grimm just a minute ago.

Before Blake was able to mention that face Weiss came and lied down beside her. She was covered in blood and her skirt was ripped in places along with her jacket. It was a good thing Beacon had its own seamstress or the trainees would be in trouble. Well she only worked on training and school uniforms.

"OK, that completes the training for today."

The three turned their heads to see Ruby perfectly fine without a rip in her clothes or cloak and only covered in a little blood. Well her hair had the most of it. It looked more red than black now.

"I've been had again. Why do you keep on doing this Rubes?" Yang whine clearly to worn out to put up any type of fight.

"It was to easy." Ruby said with a smile with no hint of malice. Ruby finished putting notes in to her little notebook. She closed it and put it away to be revealed before the Vytal Festival. "The both of you had a problem with each other and it was giving me a head ache. But the head ache is gone now." Ruby stated as she smiled widely.

"Blasted empathic abilities." Yang snorted as she just lied there.

Weiss was not paying any attention to anyone. She had fell asleep. Blake on the other hand honed in on the subject matter.

"Ruby you're an empath?" Blake questioned as she went to sit up before falling over once again.

"Well not really. I just judge by what smells people give off and what I feel around them." Ruby stated as she scratched her head.

"So people smell different with different emotions. I'm going to have to test that theory and talk to you about it after the Festival. It won't be anytime before it. Because we won't be in any shape to do any thing else but homework and train this week." Blake stated before she herself fell asleep.

"Hey don't you all fall asleep." Ruby cried out.

"Tough luck little sister. Pay up for this happening is that you have to get us all home." Yang stated as she too fell asleep. Ruby sighed as she pulled out Crescent Rose and got to work.

###############################################

Students and Teachers that watched a little girl pull along a large recently made skid made out of thick-heavy pieces of wood were shocked and awe-stuck. This just didn't happen everyday even for a training school for young hunters. What the most awe-inspiring thing was who was on the skid.

Yang part of the Demon Sisters was out cold along with two members of her team.

They all looked pretty beat up and worn out. The infirmary was getting three new members today.

But what the most scariest thing was the one pulling the skid.

With blood drenched hair holding a monstrous scythe over one shoulder with the blade facing down she smiled. Skipping along pulling the skid while humming a cheerful FUNERAL MARCH was the youngest and smallest member of the entire school.

The rumor mills were sure to spin and if they didn't break it would be a miracle. For one of the Schools most strongest team to be taken down by one who looks so small and helpless was scary. It was a very odd day as Ruby dragged her friends behind her like some prized catch, like a Beowulf dragging home its kills.

A picture was taken and then sent to someone.

Deep laughter was sent back in return as the person who got the picture laughed his head off.

The sender sighed and said.

"You really have a weird sense of humor, Qrow you really do."

Down the hall the headmaster was seen walking away while putting away his scroll.

################################################

Roman picked the lock of his 'friends' club. He knew he could knock but he didn't want to ruin his element of surprise. He was going to get his revenge for the name calling and picture sending. Also in the back of his head he knew that he was getting revenge for Junior hugging Ruby but it was small for he kept on stamping on it when he thought about it. Why should he care who hugs her, but it didn't stop the anger from appearing. Just what would happen if someone was to kiss her popped in to his mind. Oh Great. . . . He broke his lock pick. Good thing he bought spares.

With his thoughts clear of Ruby he waltzed into the club. He grinned wickedly as he saw his target walk down the stair and towards the bar. Oh what fun he was going to have wiping the floor with him.

"Hey Junior I have a bone to pick with you." Roman called with a sing-song voice as he walked toward him.

Junior paled as he remembered sending the picture. He knew he had to run so he took off.

A shot rang out and a crater at Junior's feet opened up knocking him down. Roman walked slowly towards his prey as he whistled a cheerful tune. He walked in front of his friend and leaned on his cane.

"Well my friend, I hope you paid for the damages that Blonde caused you because your going to be paying for even more." Roman stated only to get ignored. He placed even more of his weight on to his cane as he leaned over even more.

That was just what Junior had been waiting for. Quick as a flash, Junior knocked the cane over and sent Roman tumbling to his side in surprise.

Roman recovered quickly and jumped to his feet. His hat was still on but it didn't mean it was staying on for long.

As Roman got to his feet Junior barreled in to him. He got Roman in a bear hug and slammed him in to the floor. Roman's head hit the floor with a resounding crack as he lay there partially stunned. His hat flew off and coasted on to a table out of harms way. His cane skidded along the floor to lay under the same table.

Melanie and Militia came down the stairs to see what was going on. Militia walked off into the kitchen behind the bar and came back with popcorn. Melanie took a hand full before saying.

"I knew you guy were gay or at least friends with benefits." She said cockily knowing she was going to get a reaction from her employer. But Roman was the one who reacted. Junior was just to shocked to speak. His mouth was gaping like a fish.

"We're not gay." Roman said as he socked Junior's jaw shut.

"Then why are you guys rolling around on the floor together?" Militia asked quietly which cause the two fighters heads to turn and look at her. Her sister began to laugh because they had not thought that the timid sister would voice her mind that way. If she said it then it must really look that way. Junior went to get up only for Roman to grab his arms. Just when he looked down to say something Roman forced a foot between them. With a great heave he sent Junior flying over his head with a kick to his stomach.

Junior landed heavily on his back and was winded. He tried catch his breath but it was made hard when Roman kicked him in the ribs.

"That's for the name calling, you big wussy." Roman shout before he kicked Junior again. "And that's for sending the picture when Cinder had to see it. And last and final, this is for hugging her." He kicked Junior two more times before his words hit him.

Junior lay on the floor. He was in shock that he didn't even notice his breathing was back under control.

"Wait, What?" Junior said as he looked up at his off and on again friend. He saw something he never thought he would see. Roman was pulling his bangs out of his eye so his whole face could be seen. He was rubbing his face with both hands as he groaned in to them. "What the heck is wrong with you Roman?"

"I don't know. All I know is that when I first met her she felt different. She stood up to me and I was intrigued. Within one fight she sent my thoughts in to over drive. How could fifteen year old girl get even close to defeating me. I didn't even fight her once. I just shot at her. The last time she seen me I shot her in the side." Roman was cut off in his rant.

Junior hearing that Roman had shot a girl didn't really surprise him. It was then that he thought of who made Roman act any different then normal. It wasn't until Militia called out in the loudest voice he ever heard her speak in that he understood who he was talking about.

"What do you mean you shot Little Ruby." Militia cried out surprising her sister with the volume of her voice. Melanie was on her way down the rest of the stairs when her sister cried out and sent off a chain reaction.

Junior jumped off the ground with a roar that would make any Ursa proud. He clothes-lined Roman before he threw Roman on the bar and dragged him across it. Not caring how many bottles broke Junior flung Roman across the bar.

Roman fell off the far end of the bar with his hair matted to his head and face with many different alcohol. The alcohol streamed down his face as he got to his feet. His eyes began to sting as the liquid got in as he blinked. It was then when Roman learned that his eye liner may be water proof it was not in fact alcohol proof.

Junior laughed uproariously as he watched his friend wipe his eyes with his white sleeve and be strained black. Roman glared with slight streaks of his makeup around his eyes.

Junior closed his eyes for a second. He opened them when he heard Roman taking off his coat and placing it on a table so it wouldn't get anymore damaged. He watched as Roman took off his dress shirt and place it on the coat leaving him in only a black tank top to cover his upper half. Junior saw that Roman had gained more muscle mass the last time he saw him. He didn't get to think much on the subject when Roman kicked him in the side.

As Roman finished removing the two articles of clothing he ran up to Junior and delivered a hard kick to his right side. He then kicked at Junior and got him in the side of his left knee.

Junior fell to his knees and was forced to roll out-of-the-way as Roman performed an axe kick to his head. As Roman's foot hit the ground Junior kicked out with both feet, as his hands held his weight, and landed a blow on Roman's torso.

Roman barely kept his footing as he reeled from the kick to his chest. He could already begin to feel the bruises forming. He sighed in asperation as he looked back at the one he was fighting. He knew that Junior was taller than him and buffer then him but he was faster than his friend. He stood and waited for his friend to make the first move.

Junior ran and aimed a punch at the side of Roman face only to have Roman to deflect the punch harmlessly with the side of his forearm. Junior wasn't given a chance to retaliate for Roman delivered an uppercut to his chin and then kicked him in the ribs.

Roman watched his friend fall to the ground like a ton of bricks and started laughing. He was having the most fun fighting Junior then he had in a long time. He had to close his eyes because he was laughing so hard.

Junior sighed as he got to his feet winching slightly as he did so. He had to place a hand to his side and walk over to take a seat at one of the still standing tables. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Roman stop laughing and wipe a tear from his eye. Junior didn't see what was so funny. Maybe it was just that Roman had finally cracked.

Roman walked over to the table his friend was sitting at and sat down, smirking as his friend tensed.

Militia got to her feet and handed the pop corn bowl to her sister. She then walked down the stairs and went behind the bar. She picked up two wine glasses and two shot glasses and a bottle of expensive wine that was hidden underneath the bar. She placed them on a tray and picked it up. She than walked to her employer and placed the items in her hands on the table. She realized her sister had followed her as she saw her putting whisky and the pop corn bowl on the table also. They both returned up stairs because the fight was now over.

#################################################

The end of Chapter Nine

Reviewer

rwbybomb21 - Thanks for the review. I will try to work on what you said. Hope you like the chapter. Sorry for the delay.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	10. Those Who Sleep and Those Who Train

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Ten

Those Who Sleep and Those Who Train

##################################################

With her team out of commission for the rest of the day Ruby had to study because she didn't feel like training by herself. She would have trained with team JNPR but Jaune wouldn't train with her. All he did while training with her was dodging and running away. He was getting better at dodging but he just would use his shield to deflect the bullets she kept on firing. He always hid behind Pyrrha.

Ok maybe it was her fault. She may have gone just a little to far the last time she trained with him. All she had done was to shoot between his legs. She didn't even hit him. She just shot a bullet there when he got knocked to the ground with legs out stretched.

Jaune had run away and Ren had also started acting weird too! He backed away and then walked off fast with Nora giggling about something. Pyrrha ran off after them with a blush crossing her cheeks.

Ruby remembered asking what she had done wrong. All she got in answer was Yang laughing her head off while pushing her forward by the shoulders. Blake raised an eyebrow but otherwise she had kept her silence. Weiss had said she was hopeless and then paled as she ran away. Just before she ran Ruby was sure she was going to tell her what she did wrong but Weiss must have changed her mind. Ruby just didn't see Yang behind her knocking her fist together to scare off the Heiress, she takes Ruby's innocence and naïvety very, very seriously.

Ruby looked at the clock on the desk and sighed as she sat alone in her dorm room.

"This is going to be a long day."

################################################

Monday

Yang rose from her bed in the infirmary and sat up. She looked around and saw most of her team there. She snickered as she saw Blake's bow twitch and Weiss sleep like the dead. She got up and sneaked to the door. From over her shoulder she waved at the nurse who was on duty that day. The nurses had stopped trying to make her stay in the infirmary if she didn't want to. She damaged way to many things for her to be forced to stay there.

She went to her dorm and got ready for class. Just when she was leaving she ran in to her sister.

"Where is the rest of the team?"

"Well when I woke up this morning they were still sleeping." Yang announced as she walked down the hall with her hands behind her head.

"Then what are we going to do today?" Ruby asked as she held her chin in thought.

"Well we could go to the classes and train for the Festival." Yang said as she walked in to the first class.

"Oh I know I'll take notes for Weiss and Blake." Ruby exclaimed as Yang laughed at her sister's enthusiasm.

################################################

Tuesday

Blake woke up with the knowledge that she had slept for too long. She woke up to Ruby placing notes on the bedside table. She watched as she did the same for Weiss.

Blake kicked the bed covers off and followed her team leader as she left.

The nurse on call just made the bed and let the girl go. No one gets in the way of training when it comes to a huntress.

The team of RWBY minus one went about their day normally. They ate, went to class and then trained. They agreed to wait for the last member to wake up to really get some training in.

############################################

Wednesday

Weiss was still a sleep when her team went to check up on her. That didn't mean she was going to be able to sleep for long.

"Come on, she really can't need to sleep this long." Yang yelled out as she was restrained by both Blake and Ruby. A nurse was trying to calm her down.

"Please Miss Xiao Long. Miss Schnee needs the rest. She used more glyphs while training then she should have. Some glyphs put more strain on the body then others. She will wake up when she wakes up." She said before leaving. She didn't say that she had been hired by Weiss's father to watch her health. She had made sure that Weiss got the rest she needed.

Weiss's eyes fluttered open and saw herself surrounded by her team. Two faces were close to her while one was far away. She got the pillow from behind her head and tried to hit the faces close to her. She hit only air as Yang had dragged herself and Ruby out of harms way. Blake smiled as she looked up from her book.

"What time is it?" Weiss asked as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"It would make more sense to ask what day it is." Yang announced with her arms crossed. Weiss looked on confused. Yang decided to tell her what she meant. "It's Wednesday, Weiss you have slept for two days."

Weiss looked around in a panic.

"You mean I slept through two days of classes and no one woke me up." She shouted as she stood up and walked out of the infirmary to get ready to make up what she was missing.

"Don't worry I took notes for you. I made sure to copy everything down. I promise. I put the notes on your pillow." Ruby said as she walked after Weiss with the others behind her.

"Thank you Ruby, that was really thoughtful of you." Weiss said as she walked in to the dorm. Ruby went to follow only to have her sister close the door and pick her up over her shoulder.

Blake raised an eyebrow before she followed the two to the first class of the day. It seemed strange to her when she thought about why Yang wanted Ruby away from Weiss as fast as she could. She was given an answer when Weiss burst through the dorm room.

"Ruby why are there doodles all over the notes you wrote for me?" Weiss yelled as she caught sight of her prey. Yang started to run down the halls. "I can barely read them." She took off running after the sisters. Blake just walked calmly to class and saw her friends get reprimanded for running in the halls. The day was a normal one for her and her team.

###############################################

Thursday

The day before the festival dawned cloudy with a chance of rain. Team JNPR had decided to train with Team RWBY today for the Festival.

The teams of the school had been forbidden to go in to the Forever Fall forest. It was because one team had killed off so much Grimm that if anymore got killed then the school could not send the required amount for the Festival to use.

Ruby and Yang were fighting Jaune and Pyrrha as Blake and Weiss fought Nora and Ren.

Ruby kept on thinking about the last time she had trained with Jaune and asked what she had wanted to ask before.

"Why did you and Ren act so weird after the last attack I made the last time we trained together?" Ruby asked as she looked up a Jaune.

Jaune and Ren both raised and eyebrow as they looked at each other. Nora was the one to answer.

"You almost shot off his manly parts!" Nora cried out between laughing so hard.

"Manly parts? Huh?" Ruby asked while tilting her head to the side in confusion. The whole group minus Yang looked on dumbfounded. They couldn't understand why she wouldn't know.

"Um Ruby, how far have you seen a naked man?" Pyrrha asked as she clenched her hands in front of her.

"I have only seen guys in sleep pants or some sort of shorts.. The most I have seen that was the first day before the initiation." Ruby said with a smile causing most of the group to sigh.

"So you have never seen how a guy looks like down there." Pyrrha asked as she waved a hand at her lower half. She looked to Yang and saw her staring at the sky.

"Nope why do you ask? Are they any different than girls?" Ruby asked as she jumped up and down excited to learn new things. Yang stopped her sister and lightly pushed her away.

"Ruby please can you get me a drink from the cafeteria? I'm really thirsty?" Yang asked. Ruby looked back and pouted. She really wanted to know why everyone was acting so weird. The girls beside Yang and Nora were blushing. Nora was still laughing. Both Ren and Jaune weren't looking at her but Jaune was blushing also. She knew she was going to be forced to go so she stomped off only to be told. "And don't run in the halls. We already got in trouble enough this week for doing that."

Yang sighed as she watched her sister stamp away before she turned to her friends.

"She has never even once seen a naked man. Seen the day she was five she was raised by our Uncle Qrow. He is something of a Hermit and lives deep in the Snowy Forest. He is very over protective of her so he keeps a lot of thing from her. That means no books with anything to do with sex or much of males in general. He makes sure to always have pants on when she is around. She has not idea what sex even is."

"How can that be?" Blake asked shocked. Weiss leaned forward also curious.

"Well, you see Ruby and I was born on a remote mountain that didn't really have a lot of people. For a mountain man my father was very proper and raised us right. Our mother loved us so she sheltered us when she was alive. I guess Uncle Qrow took up the slack. He just went over board. I mean I had to teach her it was alright to shake someone hand." Yang exclaimed as she kicked a foot at the ground.

"So that explains why Ruby is so naïve and doesn't know what a boy looks like. Even I had health class. Wait didn't see have the talk or health class?"

"Well no." Yang began only to get looks of disbelief. "Ruby is the curious type but not of that stuff. As I said before she was raised most of her life by our Uncle. When she started at Signal our Uncle started working there as a teacher. As a teacher he had complete control of her schedule. He made it so she didn't have those classes." Yang stopped to think for a moment. "She never asked me where baby's came from either. I asked her once if she knew. She said she asked mom once and said she came from mom and didn't ask anymore. Well it's not a lie so I guess it works."

"So we should make sure no one ruins her." Nora said smiling as she stood up.

"Yeah, you're right. She doesn't know what sex is and the only way it will happen is if some guy forces her." Yang scowled as she pounded her fist together. Nora laughed and nodded as Blake nodded her head also.

"You could put up a warning like last time." Blake stated as she crossed her arm over her chest.

"Oh I know we could break the legs of any guy who exposes themselves in front of her." Nora said as she took out her weapon and held its hammer form.

"That won't scare away the guys enough." Yang placed a hand on her chin before she had an idea. "Oh I know me could burn it off." She said with a fist aflame. They didn't have to ask what to burn off.

"Oh I was hoping for smashing it off." Nora said as she stroked the side of her hammer.

"I was thinking more on the lines of cutting it off." Ren stated as he played with the cuffs of his shirt. They all knew that his weapons were just under his fingers waiting to be unleashed. Ren raised his head and took in everyone's dumb founded gazes and smiled slightly. "I have been hanging out with Nora for most of my life and had to protect her honor many time."

The group shrugged and Yang took out a piece of paper.

"Ok guys, let's write down what punishment to go by and make a list of who to watch out for."

"Cardin."

"Dove."

"The one guy who Yang beat up.

"Don't forget Russel or Sky."

"What about Roman?"

"At the question everyone started. They were surprised when Ruby had seemingly came out of nowhere. They had been to into their conversation to hear her walk up to them.

"Roman who?" Nora asked cluelessly.

"She means the thief Roman Torchwick." Blake stated with her arm still crossed. She looked Ruby in the eye and asked. "Why did you mention him?"

"Well you guys were talking about boys so I thought I'd point out his name." Ruby said smiling as she gave her sister the bottle of strawberry milk she got for her. Yang smiled back before she started to guzzle down the milk.

"You do remember that he shot you in the side." Blake said while pointing at Ruby's side that she was shot in. Yang choked as milk came out of one nostril. She wiped her nose and put the bottle down with its cap on. She then got another piece of paper.

"Screw it this guy is getting his very own page." Yang announced as she started writing down, in detail, what she would do to him if he ever put a hand on her sister. She handed it off to Weiss when she was finished.

Weiss looked at the page and paled at the gruesome description before handing it off to Nora. Nora wrote some down before handing it off to Ren.

Ren read the page before he to had a couple of lines. He signed his name by his and wrote Nora's by hers. He then handed it to Pyrrha. While this was going on Ruby was talking to Blake.

"It didn't really hurt much. My clothes are reinforced. Because my Uncle makes them for me." Ruby said as she fingered her cape completely unaware of what she started.

###########################################

Roman sneezed and shook as if terrified before he got himself under control. Junior looked at his friend as he started to leave the bar.

"What's wrong with you?" Junior asked as he leaned on the bar.

"I have no idea. I just got a bad feeling." Roman said as he picked up his cane and put on his hat.

"Maybe Cinder's pissed you were gone for three days. I doubt she thought you were going to be mooching off me that long." Junior stated causing Roman to sneer at him and storm off.

"Well I hope he is going to be ok."

#####################################################

The piece of paper was passed around the group minus Ruby. Blake added some after Pyrrha signed off with her punishment. The paper was given to Jaune and when he read it he almost fainted. He hurriedly gave the paper back to Yang and ran off to supper. His team followed.

"Hey since the Festival started tomorrow let's rest for the rest of the day." Yang said as she closed her page and put it away. The others agreed. The teams went to supper and rested in their dorm rooms. They went to bed early and enjoyed a nice peaceful sleep. Tomorrow was a big day for them. The day for the Vytal Festival was at hand.

#################################################

The end of Chapter Ten

Next Chapter the Festival Starts

Reviewer

rwbybomb21 - Thanks for the review. Sorry about the action, I had to put it in for the story to flow right. There will be more dialogue in the next chapter. I think I can work with the sister-like idea. I was going to use something like it. Thank you for reviewing. Don't worry I take your comments seriously and use them to make my work better. So thank you.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


End file.
